Dans son regard
by AraHwang
Summary: Lui, il a donné la mort, et tente d'échapper à ce passé meurtrier, quitte à se briser lui même en deux. Le monstre. Lui. Elle, croise la mort tous les jours de sa vie, elle l'a brisée. Les deux se compléteront, se soignant l'un l'autre, s'aimant, se réparant. Peut-on vivre heureux lorsque l'on est destiné dès la naissance à mourir ? Pourront-ils se sauver mutuellement ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue MAJ**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Katharina Fever était une femme comblée, la jeune femme était rarement triste, un doux sourire permanent sur le visage blanc. Elle a eu la chance de rencontrer un homme attentionné et dont les maigres défauts la rendaient encore plus amoureuse, il était plus humain, moins parfait, il était sien. Katharina pensait depuis son mariage qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus que la petite maison qu'elle avait investie avec son mari et l'homme qui partageait sa vie pour être heureuse.

Les mois ont passés, ponctués de hauts et de bas, de rire et de larmes, Katharina pensait de plus en plus qu'il manquait quelque chose à son bonheur, autant que celui de son mari. La maison était petite et accueillante, toujours bien rangée, une maison témoin pensa-t-elle un jour. Le petit nid était toujours silencieux lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, loin des bras de son mari pour la réconforter de ses rires. Malgré son travail et ses amis, Katharina se retrouvait souvent seule entre les quatre murs bienveillants.

Son mari travaillait dur pour que sa femme puisse s'épanouir le plus possible dans ses passions, car il le savait, Katherina était une artiste née c'était même cet esprit libre qui l'avait attirée.

Un jour comme tous les autres se leva doucement, éclairant le visage somnolant de Katharina. Elle entendit son mari bouger à travers la pièce, ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser et la lumière naissante l'éblouissait déjà. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux demi-clos.

\- Mon amour je dois y aller.

Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, le corps de son mari faisait obstacle à la lumière, protégeant son visage.

\- Reviens moi vite.

Elle sourit paresseusement alors que l'homme se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Toujours.

Elle referma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur les pas de l'homme de sa vie se déplaçant dans les couloirs, l'escalier et enfin la porte. Katharina soupira doucement. Le silence. Elle ne fit pas attention lorsqu'elle passa négligemment sa main droite sur son ventre plat son esprit préoccupé par le calme.

Plus tard dans la journée, Katharina se retrouva sur le perron de leur petite maison bleue. Les rues étaient calmes, les enfants étaient à l'école à cette heure avancée, mais dans peu de temps elles seront remplies de rire et de petits cœurs joyeux. Un triste sourire ornait son visage à cette pensée, sa tête se posant lourdement contre le bois, sa main passant sur son estomac, ses yeux se posant sur la peinture en cours.

La nuit arrivée, Katharina était allongée au près de son mari, le bras de celui-ci lui barrant le corps, le visage de le cou de sa femme. La jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil, même contre le corps chaud de l'homme. Elle se déplaça doucement, faisant bouger son mari, elle le regarda, craintive de l'avoir réveillé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais resta plongé dans le sommeil. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, la faisant frisonner. Elle se leva et sortie doucement de la chambre.

Ses pas la menèrent dans sa pièce, la peinture négligemment posée sur son chevalet. Pendant un instant, Katharina pensa qu'elle la narguait. Elle n'arrivait pas à peindre le sujet réel de cette toile. Elle avait commencer à peindre un paysage aride perdu au milieu de nul part, mais il restait inachevé.

Katharina posa la toile dans un coin et en prit une nouvelle de taille moyenne. Elle s'assit en silence, fixant la toile, un pinceau dans sa main, la palette de peinture dans l'autre et elle se mit à peindre. Ses gestes étaient frénétiques mais les poils du pinceau caressaient tendrement le grain du papier. Katharina ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle peignait, elle laissait sa main aller à son gré, pensant sans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte à tous les moments où elle avait passer paresseusement la main sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, un visage lui faisait face. Il était petit et rond, enfantin. Des yeux bleus pétillant la regardaient, des cheveux blond tombant partiellement sur eux. Un parfait mélange d'elle et de son homme. Leur enfant. Son regard s'illumina. Katharina couru dans leur chambre.

\- Jason, Jason réveille toi !

L'homme grogna et attrapa sa femme pour la blottir contre lui, elle cria de surprise.

\- Jason, Jason je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Dors Kat.

L'homme grogna, retenant le sommeil qui glissait lentement.

\- Jason.

\- Mmh…

L'homme la serra plus contre lui, son corps se moulant contre le sien, ses jambes se mélangeant dans les siennes. Katharina se tortillait, ses lèvres arrivant au niveau de son oreille.

\- Jason, Jason faisons un bébé.

L'homme était bien réveillé, sa main reposant sur le visage de sa femme pour mieux distinguer ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Un bébé, faisons un bébé. Elle rigola dans ses bras.

\- Un bébé ? Un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

L'homme roula pour se trouver sur le corps de sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage, elle rigola, ses bras encerclant le torse solide contre sa poitrine.

 **OoOoO**

Les lumières l'aveugla, la douleur l'avait tétanisée, son corps était moite et rouge, le lit de la salle de travail était inconfortable, sa respiration difficile. Elle sentait son coeur battre dans tout son corps, elle n'entendait plus rien à part le tambourinement incessant.

\- C'est le moment, Madame Fever.

Les poussées semblaient interminables, la douleur déchirante. Elle serrait autant qu'elle pouvait la main de son mari.

Une partielle libération. Un cris.

Des femmes s'activait autour d'elle amenant le bébé nouveau-né.

\- Encore un petit effort Madame Fever.

\- Je ne peux plus… Elle pleurait, fatiguée.

\- Tu es forte Kat, pense à notre petite fille, elle a hâte de nous rejoindre, une dernière fois.

Elle regarda son mari à travers ses yeux fatigués. Sa petite fille. Son second trésor. Et Katharina poussa autant qu'elle pouvait.

Une libération totale. Le silence…

Katharina s'agita, n'ayant pas entendu l'enfant crier, pleurer la vie. Le monde tournait autour d'elle, sans elle. Elle regarda effrayer son mari, son visage tourné vers un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir dans sa position.

\- Jason, Jason est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Pourquoi elle ne pleure pas, pourquoi je ne l'entend pas ? Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps était paralysé. Elle répéta inlassablement, refusant de croire que son trésor n'était plus là.

Un cris. Strident.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau prologue plait**

 **AraHwang**


	2. Chapter 1 Bienvenue

**Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Bienvenue**

Le voyage m'avait semblé interminable entre la route en taxi, l'attente à l'aéroport, et le trajet en avion fut interminable. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées alors que j'attendais dans le hall des arrivées, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. M'avait-elle oublié ?

Je fixais le sol, refusant de relever le regard, je ne pouvais pas regarder toutes ces personnes évoluer alors que la mort était au près d'eux. S'ils savaient à quel point elle était proche.

Depuis l'accident je ne supportais plus de regarder les gens, que ce soit leur personne ou même leur regard ; je ne supportais plus leur contacte aussi… je n'étais plus… comme avant. Je ne me supportais plus, je ne les supportais plus. Mascarade. Voilà le terme parfait qui définissait bien le jeu du monde. Une mascarade organisée et jouée par tous. Les sourires hypocrites, les regards compatissants, les mots réconfortants… tous des menteurs.

Une main se posa brusquement sur mon épaule, je sursautais et reculais presque immédiatement. Avec un effort qui me sembla inhumain, je levais le regard vers la personne à mes côtés.

La femme qui me faisait face était grande perchée sur ses talons, même sans elle me dépassait aisément, je n'étais pas bien grande. La peau faussement halée, un sourire de publicité plaqué sur son visage, un nez fin et droit. Je m'arrêtais là, ne pouvant poursuivre mon analyse. Ça devait être elle. La malheureuse qui a tiré sur le mauvais numéro. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle de même, pourtant, ironiquement, nous étions de la même famille. Une famille éclatée en clans qui ne se croisaient jamais. C'était une tante par alliance, je n'en étais pas sûr, j'avais oublié ce que m'avait indiqué la femme des services sociaux.

Même si je ne la regardais pas, je sentais son regard pesant sur moi, elle m'analysait à son tour, se demandant sûrement si je n'allais pas être difficile à gérer et si cela était le cas, comment elle pourrait se débarrasser de moi sans éveiller les soupçons.

Je fixais ses lèvres pincées, donnant l'illusion que je lui prêtais attention. Elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais se retenait, ne trouvant peut être pas les mots. Elle prit le sac de voyage négligemment posé sur ma valise et m'indiqua d'un vague mouvement de main de la suivre.

Ce fut le même cinéma dans la voiture, nous ne parlions pas et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je pouvais paraître ingrate. Après tout, ils m'accueillaient chez eux sans contre partie financière, juste guidée par… par quoi, au juste. La pitié. Je soupirais lourdement, mon regard fixé sur la fenêtre côté passager. Depuis que nous étions sortie de l'aéroport de Seattle, il avait commencé à pleuvoir averse, on ne voyait pas grand-chose tellement la pluie battait fort contre le métal de la voiture. Heureusement, la conductrice roulait prudemment. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je me laissais bercer par la pluie virulente.

 **OoOoO**

Un toussotement me ramena à la réalité, je m'étais assoupis sans m'en rendre compte. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, laissant un ciel toujours aussi nuageux. Je sortie sans grand enthousiasme de l'habitable, mes chaussures usées atterrissant dans une flaque, je soupirais. Je levais les yeux devant la maison qui nous surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je regardais tout autour de moi. Toutes les maisons de la rue se ressemblaient d'une certaines manière. Les maisons avaient toutes construites sur le même style dépassé et leur façade était usée par le temps et rongé par l'humidité permanente. Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant me fit revenir à la maison initial. La maison qui allait m'accueillir pour les deux prochaines années. Je n'étais pas encore entrée que je voulais déjà m'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Je ne souhaitais pas jouer à la parfaite petite famille.

\- Viens, on va te présenter. M'informa la femme qui était venu me chercher.

Chez elle, elle devait se sentir plus en confiance. Et moi j'étais comme un animal en terrain inhospitalier, je n'allais pas m'ouvrir au contraire je me renfermais encore davantage. Ça promettait. Je soupirais.

Doucement, je pénétrais dans la petite maison et m'arrêtais dans l'entrée. N'osant faire un pas de plus. J'avais la terrible impression qu'un pas de plus scellerait mes jours à venir. Je serai prisonnière pendant deux ans avec des inconnus, qu'ils soient des membres de ma famille n'y changerait rien. Ma vraie famille n'était plus. Mon corps était resté mais mon âme les avait accompagné.

\- Suis moi, nous allons nous installer au salon. Me héla une nouvelle fois la femme, la tête dépassant d'un encadrement de porte à gauche.

Je m'avançais prudemment, prête à fuir à tout moment. J'entrais enfin dans la partie séjour de la maison et je regardais tout autour de moi. L'intérieur était le reflet de l'extérieur. Vieux et terne. Je pouvais deviner les tentatives futiles de donner un peu de vie et de chaleur à l'endroit, sans succès.

Deux hommes étaient debout me fixant et un autre la chevelure grisonnante sur le fauteuil m'examinait. La femme voulu me prendre la main mais je l'évitais de justesse. Pour ne pas la froisser plus qu'elle ne l'était je fis passer cela pour de l'appréhension et de la timidité. Elle sembla l'accepter. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le second fauteuil, alors qu'elle même alla se placer auprès des deux hommes.

Personne ne parla. La gêne s'installait peu à peu, je pouvais entendre toutes les respirations emplir la pièce, je pouvais entendre le froissement des vêtements sur le tissu en faux daim du canapé.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ? Commença la voix grave de l'homme qui me faisait face.

Je pris une grande respiration. Je devais au moins me montrer civiliser.

\- O..oui, merci.

\- Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas très bien, voire pas du tout mais avec ta tante nous t'avons vu une fois lorsque tu étais toute petite. Il se sentit obligé de rajouter.

Ah.

\- Nous devrions tout de même faire les présentations. La… ma tante est intervenue.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Je suis Jenna, la sœur de ton père… Voici mon mari, William et nos deux fils qui vont au lycée. Matt est en seconde et Andrew en terminal.

Ils me saluèrent sans vraiment me prêter attention, semblant plus ennuyer d'être là à accueillir une inconnue qu'ils allaient devoir supporter à la fois chez eux et en dehors. Ils ressemblaient énormément à leur père, du peu que j'avais bien voulu regarder. Une stature athlétique, grand, la posture nonchalante, leurs traits étaient assez marqués révélateur d'une virilité forte, accentuée par la coupe court de leur cheveux aux nuances de bruns. Ils n'avaient rien prit des caractéristiques presque automatiquement héréditaire des Fever. Au contraire de ma… tante qui elle était une Fever sans aucun doute, bien qu'elle gâchait cette beauté naturelle avec cet autobronzant. Veine tentative de donner de la couleur à son teint qui ne prend jamais le soleil. Ses longs cheveux blonds polaire étaient maintenu dans une queue de cheval stricte. Et sans la regarder directement je savais que ses yeux étaient semblable aux miens, bleus glacés.

\- Les personnes qui s'occupaient de toi à l'hôpital nous ont signaler tes.. petites particularités. Dit-il lentement. Même si sa voix se voulait compréhensive je pouvais distinguer le sarcasme à l'intérieur.

Je levais légèrement le regard. Si il savait. Pour eux, j'étais juste devenue complètement folle, un animal sauvage. Pour eux, j'avais perdu la raison.

\- Nous aimerions que tu sois tout de même scolarisée au lycée de la ville. Nous pensons qu'il n'est pas judicieux que tu restes enfermée à la maison.

\- Nous te laisserons ton espace mais tu devras suivre nos règles, évidemment.

\- Évidemment. Ais-je chuchoté.

\- Bien. Tu dois être fatigué poursuivrons un peu plus tard. Andrew peux-tu lui montrer sa chambre ?

\- Bien chef. Soupira celui-ci tout en se levant et me faisant un signe de la main.

Je me levais sans discuter, heureuse de pouvoir me retrouver seule pendant un moment. Je suivis Andrew jusque devant une porte close, il l'ouvrit légèrement avant de me laisser sans un mot. Je pénétrais dans la pièce religieusement et refermais la porte silencieusement derrière moi. Une fois le cliquetis qui m'informait que la porte était bien fermée, je m'écroulais le dos collé à la porte. Je me laissais glisser tandis que je regardais ce qui allait devenir mon refuge.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, ils avaient sûrement transformé la pièce en une chambre sommaire. Un lit, une placard encastré dans le mur, une petite commode et un bureau. Les murs donnaient heureusement un peu de chaleur à cette pièce impersonnelle. Trois des murs étaient couleur crème tandis qu'un seul était dans un marron chaud. Des draps étaient plié soigneusement sur le lit. Je me relevais difficilement pour m'asseoir sur le lit et dissimulait sous celui-ci une photo abîmée.

Je pris l'oreiller à côté de moi et l'écrasait violemment sur mon visage. Le serrant tellement fort que je peinais à respirer. Je ne voulais plus voir. Je ne voulais plus entendre. Malgré mes efforts, j'entendis une voix étouffée

 _\- Bienvenue en Enfer soeurette. Rigola une voix près de moi._

* * *

 **Grosse panne d'inspiration pour les prénoms.**

 **Des avis ? Je continue ? N'hésiter pas à me donner vos impressions**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **AraHwang**


	3. Chapter 2 S'isoler

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année**

 **Merci pour les mise en alert et les review**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **S'isoler**

 _\- Bienvenue en Enfer soeurette. Rigola une voix près de moi_

\- Va-t-en. Je soufflais à travers le coussin.

 _\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? Me demanda la voix._

\- Va-t-en. Je répétais inlassablement. Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Le son était étouffé par l'oreiller sur ma tête, mais je savais très bien qu'il m'entendait.

 _\- C'est pour toi que je suis là. Un murmure qui fait échos dans ma tête._

Je me relevais précipitamment et lançais avec force le coussin contre l'intrus. L'oreiller atterri brutalement contre le mur, ne touchant jamais sa cible, pour tomber mollement sur le sol.

Il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air. Être loin de toute présence humaine ou…

Je me levais faiblement, décidant que je rangerais mes affaires plus tard ou pas. Déballer mes affaires signifiait m'installer, m'installer symbolisait que j'acceptais cette vie. Je soupirais. J'ouvris doucement la porte, regardant de chaque côté. Vide. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, alors que j'avais un pied dehors, la bruit grinçant de la porte avait dû avertir ma.. tante qui était dans une pièce à côté, elle m'interpella.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Marcher... un peu… Je bredouillais.

\- Ah. Il faut que tu nous préviennes avant d'aller où que ce soit. Tu es sous notre responsabilité.. il faut que nous sachions où tu es si tu sors… tu comprends ? A-t-elle rajouté vue que je ne répondais pas.

\- Je.. je le ferai.

\- Bien. Ne traîne pas trop.

Je ne fis qu'un vague mouvement de tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Je fuis le plus vite possible cette maison, refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi. Je retrouvais sur le trottoir sans vraiment savoir où me diriger. L'air était humide et froid, il me brûlait légèrement la peau. Je fis quelques pas, sentant le regard de ma nouvelle tutrice à travers la fenêtre du salon.

Alors que je fixais inlassablement le sol, je vis passer sous mes yeux fatigués un animal, mais il passa tellement vite que je ne pus distinguer l'espèce. Juste une tâche blanche posée sur quatre pattes. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je marchais dans la direction qu'avais pris l'apparition. Et sans vraiment savoir comment je me retrouvais à l'orée des bois derrière les maisons de la rue. Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant l'objet qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici. Je crus la voir un peu plus loin, enfoncée dans les profondeurs humides de la forêt. Poussée par une force extérieure, je m'enfonçais moi-même dans les abîmes verdoyants.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, m'écorchant contre les troncs noués et leurs branches épaisses. Quand la forme cessa enfin de se déplacer, j'atterris à ses côtés dans une petite clairière dévastée. Des troncs lourds et anciens recouverts de mousse verte étaient couchés sur le sol boueux, certains semblaient être tombés récemment. L'animal se déplaça sur un des troncs et s'assit tout en me fixant de ses grands yeux lumineux. Je m'approchais doucement, de peur de l'effrayer, je le rejoignit et tentais de passer ma main de ses poils blancs. Cependant, lorsque que ma main arriva dans la fourrure soyeuse du loup, celle ci passa à travers. Je serrais le poing tandis que l'animal disparaissait dans un feulement.

Je laissais retomber ma main lourdement contre le bois mort.

 _\- Elle devait être magnifique, avant d'être ravagée._

…

 _\- Ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plait,_

Je ne répondis rien.

 _\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ici._

Toujours rien.

 _\- Comme ça. Même ma petite sœur ne peut plus me regarder._

Rien.

 _\- Tu m'as appelé._

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Tu n'existes pas ! Je criais, folle de rage. Tu n'es pas lui. Je soufflais, blessée.

 _\- Déjà petite tu voyais des choses qui n'étaient pas là, des animaux qui avaient disparu, des objets qui n'étaient plus à leur place._

\- Tu es juste le fruit de mon imagination. Tu es juste le fruit de mon imagination. Répétais-je par dessus la voix, tentant de l'ignorer.

 _\- Mais depuis que nous sommes partis avec les parents.._

\- Juste mon imagination. Juste mon imagination. Je le coupais, parlant plus fort.

 _\- Tu sais j'allais partir, mais ton cris était tellement déchirant. Les parents étaient déjà loin, j'ai été le dernier, sinon ils seraient là avec moi, à ma place. Ils te seraient sûrement plus utile._ La voix était triste.

 _\- Je suis là. Pour toi._ Tout en disant ses mots, je sentis une pression gelée sur mon épaule.

Je n'arrivais plus à ignorer la présence près de moi. Je levais les yeux qui depuis le début fixaient l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je regardais cette main sur mon épaule, si j'avais été ignorante, je me serai aisément laissé dire qu'elle était bien là, faite de chair et de sang, mais son propriétaire n'était plus, donc sa main non plus. Je n'arrivais jamais à faire la différence entre ce qui était réel ou non.

Il était grand, svelte, musclé mais pas trop, toujours confiant et serein. Ses yeux transpiraient la confiance autrefois. Désormais que montreraient-ils ? Que verrais-je ? Nos jours heureux ? Ou ce jour tragique. Son visage était lisse, avec un sourire en coin, il était tendre. Il avait une légère cicatrice devenue blanche avec les années, sous l'oeil gauche. Un œil clair et pétillant. Quelques mèches folles tombaient négligemment sur son front anxieux. Automatiquement, ma main se leva pour lisser son front mais je ne touchais que le vide, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Mon frère n'était plus et j'étais en quelque sorte hanté pour son âme. Pathétique. J'avais perdu mon âme sœur.

Je me suis levée, furieuse de m'être laissée avoir, encore une fois. J'ai marché rapidement essayant de fuir toutes ses folies. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas partie du bon côté, et m'étant laissée guider par une bête qui n'existait même pas je m'étais enfoncée dans la forêt sans faire attention... en somme, j'étais perdue. Définitivement perdue au milieu de nul part. Je soupirais lourdement tout en frappant rageusement contre une petite pierre à mes pieds.

Il commençait à faire froid et le veste motard usée de Nath ne faisait pas l'affaire contre le froid humide de la végétation environnante.

 _\- Il y a un pont à quelques kilomètres encore au Nord, des voitures vont sûrement y passer.. tenta la voix à côté de moi._

Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. Écouter mon esprit déranger ou mourir de froid dans cette forêt alors que la nuit tombait et peut être me faire dévorer par un animal sauvage. Je soupirais. Bien. Je me suis remise en marche, frigorifiée de la tête au pied.

 _\- Ce n'est plus très loin.._

J'avais l'impression de marchant pendant des heures quand je vis à travers les fourrages des faisceaux de lumière passer rapidement. J'accélérais inconsciemment le pas, j'étais enfin sortie de cette enfer vert et je retrouvais l'infime civilisation de ce coin paumé. Lorsque je vis de la lumière apparaître au loin je fis de grand mouvement pour me faire voir dans la nuit qui était bien tombée. J'allais me faire passer un savon alors que je venais d'arriver. Lorsque je vis le véhicule approchée, je déchantais un peu.. la police.. en plus de rentrer tard alors que j'avais promis de ne pas tarder... j'allais être raccompagnée par une voiture de police. Quelle belle impression. La voiture s'arrêta et un homme assez grand, les cheveux noirs et les traits tirés par une vieillesse naissante sortie partiellement du véhicule, me faisant signe de monter. Je ne me fis pas prier.

\- Merci.

\- Fugue ? Demande-t-il tout en démarrant.

\- Non. Je me suis perdue dans la forêt.

\- Mmh. Où habites-tu ?

\- Maison des Watson. Je murmure doucement, les yeux fixés sur mes genoux.

\- Aah. Tu es la petite qu'ils accueillent.

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette affirmation. Qu'avaient-ils dit sur ma venue. Sûrement que j'étais une petite nécessiteuse sans famille qu'ils avaient eu l'obligation de garder jusqu'à sa majorité. Une adolescente dérangée qui avait été hospitalisée dont personne ne voulait.

\- Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Aucun problème avec leur jeune. Tout en parlant, il acquiesçait à ses paroles.

Sur le chemin il continua de parler de la ville et de ses gens, vantant la tranquillité de la petite bourgade. J'avais juste envie de vomir devant tant... tant de quoi... pensait-il vraiment que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille, que cette ville perdue au milieu des arbres était l'exception à la règle. Croyait-il vraiment que devant les sourire de convenance de tous les habitants étaient sincères ? Était-il si crédule ? Pourtant, il semblait avancé dans l'âge, il avait dû voir les facettes de l'homme, surtout avec le métier qu'il exerçait. Les mensonges. Les crimes. La cupidité. La mort.. Pourtant il semblait sincèrement naïf... ou se confortait-il dans ses impressions pour ne pas faire face à la terrible la réalité.

A peine la voiture s'engagea sur l'allée de garage que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Finalement j'aurai préféré rester perdue dans cette forêt. Au moins j'aurai été tranquille.

\- William, comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'agent en sortant du véhicule.

Je sortis doucement à mon tour.

\- Bien. Qu'a-t-elle fait.

\- Ne te fait pas de soucis, elle s'était juste perdue. Répondit l'agent tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Sois compréhensif. Dit-il plus bas, sûrement pour que je puisse entendre, raté.

\- Rentre.

Je remerciais brièvement l'agent de police avant de rentrer. Jenna m'attendait derrière la porte, elle me prit par les épaules d'une manière faussement protectrice, ses ongles s'enfonçait dans ma veste, et me dirigea vers la salle à manger. Nous nous assîmes dans un silence tendue. Quelques temps après, William fit son entrée. Personne ne parla pendant un moment, je regardais nerveusement la table. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal en soi, je m'étais juste perdue dans la forêt et j'avais été ramené par un agent de police. Pourtant, le poids de son regard dans mon dos me fit frissonner. Je savais ce qui se cachait derrière la parfaite petite famille Watson.

\- Dans ta chambre.

Les mots claques dans l'air comme une ceinture qui s'abat.

\- William.. elle n'a rien...

\- Elle se passera de dîner. Dans ta chambre.

Je me suis levée et une fois hors de son champ de vision et arrivée en haut des escaliers je m'enfermais "dans ma chambre".Je fixais la porte, elle me sembla si fragile, un rempart dérisoire contre le monstre qui se cachait tapisser dans l'ombre.

Cette nuit, je ne dormi pas, assise contre le lit, je fixais cette porte qui me séparait de l'enfer.

William Watson est une personne dangereuse. Un monstre sous un visage d'homme.

* * *

 **Voilà qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage**

 **Merci**

 **Ara Hwang**


	4. Chapter 3 Un ours

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci infiniement pour les alert et les mises en favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un ours**

Lorsque j'émergeais du sommeil précaire dans lequel je m'étais laissée tomber, je me demandais où je me trouvais. Une fois complètement consciente je me souvins. Je n'étais pas à la maison. Je ne serais plus jamais à la maison. Ma famille parfaitement brisée n'était plus.

Je me relevais difficilement, le corps endoloris. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je marchais lentement vers la fenêtre, elle donnait sur l'allée de la maison. Il manquait une voiture. Quelle heure était-il ? Je sursautais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La personne derrière n'attendis pas ma réponse pour actionner la poignet. Je ne serais jamais chez moi.

\- Tu es réveillée, c'est bien. Me salua-t-elle, un sourire triste caché sous un maquillage de mensonge.

Jenna s'arrêta, n'osant faire un pas de plus. Elle me regarda de bas en haut. Je m'étais endormie dans les vêtements de veille. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Son regard se détacha de moi pour faire le tour de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Je n'avais rien touché.

\- Tu n'as sûrement pas eu le temps de t'installer.

Elle attendit sûrement une réponde de ma part, mais que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne souhaitais pas m'installer, ma place n'était ici. Comprenant que je ne parlerais pas, elle continua.

\- Tu aimerais te rafraîchir je suppose. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Les garçons sont déjà prêt.

Je fis un simple mouvement de tête.

\- Fais vite si tu ne veux pas rater le petit-déjeuner. Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à partir Andrew vous amène. Précisa-t-elle.

Ne s'attendant sûrement à aucune réponse de ma part elle partie.

Je pris ce qu'il faut dans mon sac de voyage et me précipitais vers mon salut. La salle de bain était de taille moyenne pour une famille composée de quatre personnes elle était suffisante. Je déposais doucement mes affaires et fis couler l'eau. Je me dépouillais des vêtements de la veille, ils me collaient comme une seconde peau. J'accueillis l'eau sur mon corps comme une délivrance. Je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser, je me dépêchais de sortir et de m'habiller. Mes yeux se posèrent par inadvertance sur le grand miroir qui était posé dans le coin de la pièce. Il renvoya la silhouette d'une fille perdue et fatiguée. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas être confrontée à la misérable enveloppe que j'étais devenue. Je sortis précipitamment, rangeais rapidement mes affaires, sac à dos vissé sur une épaule. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Je descendais prudemment les marches, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, je remarquais directement qu'il manquait une personne et le soulagement s'abattit sur mes épaules.

\- Viens manger, vous allez finir par être en retard. Jenna me parla tout en posant une assiette fumante et appétissante. Tu dois passer au secrétariat avant les cours. M'informa-t-elle.

Politesse.

\- Bonjour. Un simple murmure accueilli par des salutations vagues de la main de la part des adolescents qui terminaient leur assiette.

Je m'assis lentement regardant presque méfiante l'assiette posée devant moi.

\- Tu dois être affamée. Mange autant que tu le veux. Encore ce sourire triste. Tu dois pardonner William, il était inquiet.

Je me figeais. Inquiet. Il était tout sauf.. inquiet. Jenna s'activait dans la cuisine qui communiquait avec la pièce. Je pouvais la voir frotter le plan de travail, ses mains devenant rouges sous l'effort. Je mangeais assez rapidement, je ne savais pas quand je pourrais manger. Alors que je comptais débarrasser une main fatiguée me stoppa.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment.

Elle me tendit un un billet pour mon déjeuner et me hâta pour que je parte, ses fils m'attendaient déjà dans la voiture. Avant de monter dans la voiture je regardais vers la porte d'entrée et tombais sur sa silhouette fragile. Jenna Fever Watson était un mystère.

 **OoOoO**

 _\- Papa pourquoi tante Jenna ne vient plus. La voix d'un petit garçon s'élève dans le lit que borde un homme._

 _Celui-ci regarde affectueusement ses deux anges couchés près l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes. Répond l'homme en caressant la chevelure de son fils._

 _\- Mais je veux savoir. Bougonna le petit, lâchant la main de sa sœur pour croiser ses petits bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Nathanaël. L'homme soupire tout en souriant. Devant les yeux suppliant de son fils, il lâcha quelques mots énigmatiques. Protège bien ta sœur, moi je n'ai pas su le faire._

 _Il se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Il embrassa le front de ses deux enfants. L'homme s'en va et disparaît derrière la porte de la chambre._

 _Le petit garçon se leva une fois qu'il entendit la porte se referme et rejoignit sa sœur qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il la prit dans ses petits bras la serrant de toutes ses forces, ce soir il y aurait de l'orage. Nathanaël savait à quel point sa jumelle pouvait en avoir peur._

 _\- Je te protégerais... toujours..._

 **OoOoO**

Je sortis de mes souvenirs quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- On est arrivé. Matt parle sans me regarder, aucune émotion ne découle de ses paroles.

Je m'excuse vaguement et sors rapidement de la voiture. Je regarde Forks High s'élever devant moi. Une façade terne et sans vie. Elle reflétait bien toute cette ville. L'humidité et le temps avaient rongés les peintures et la rendaient sombre. L'agitation était reine sur le parking. Les élèves se retrouvaient, se sautaient littéralement dessus, des frappes amicales dans le dos. Ils semblaient tous se connaître, et j'arrivais dans cette mascarade homogène. Le lycée... place des pires hypocrisies.

\- Fever. Andrew m'appelle. Je le regardais vaguement, montrant qu'il avait mon attention. Tu t'en sortira ? Le secrétariat. Ajoute-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

\- Je me débrouillerai.

Sans demander son reste, il me tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses amis, je supposais. De la voiture je pouvais voir qu'il était apprécié, tout le monde souriait à son arrivée.

Je marchais lentement, regardant le sol et évitant de poser mon regard sur un quelconque élève. Je serrais fortement la bretelle de mon sac à dos et me dirigeais temps bien que mal vers le secrétariat. Il n'a pas été tellement difficile à trouver. Ce n'était pas un grand lycée, et l'accueil était relativement bien indiqué.

J'entrais doucement et toussais légèrement pour me faire remarquer. Le bonjour ne semblait pas l'avoir interpellé. La secrétaire semblait dans la lune ou préoccupée par quelque chose. Je sentis son regard se poser finalement sur moi.

\- Désolée. Je peux t'aider.

\- Je suis nouvelle.. Commençais-je

\- Ton nom ? Elle me coupe sans cérémonie. Je soupirais intérieurement. Lourdement.

\- Fever. Je lui répond un peu plus sèchement, j'étais irritée.

\- Ah oui, tient signe ici, ta fiche de présence que tu devras présenter à tes professeurs et ton emploi du temps avec un plan du lycée.

\- Une fiche de présence ? J'ai demandé, l'incompréhension était présente.

\- Ton tuteur l'a demandé.

Je n'ai rien dis. Je maudissais intérieurement William Watson.

\- Tu devrais aller à ta première classe, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

Je la remerciais et pris les feuilles sur le comptoir, sur le chemin de ma première classe je me demandais si j'allais faire une esclandre dès le premier jour. Après tout depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la vie de ce psychopathe je n'étais pas dans ses petits papiers. Il me suivait à la trace. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait un endroit pire que l'enfer ? Si oui j'y étais.

Je commençais par littérature. J'entrais nerveusement dans la pièce. Les élèves étaient déjà présent et le bruit était infernal. Le professeur n'était pas encore là. Je restais sur le pas de la porte, assez décalée pour ne pas déranger les personnes entrant et stratégiquement tournée vers le couloirs pour ne tenter d'avoir mon conscience des élèves qui m'avaient remarqué.

C'est à ce moment là qu'a commencé l'insupportable routine. Aller en cours. Se présenter au professeur. Tenter de s'asseoir sans jamais croiser un regard. Et le plus important. Se couper de ce monde.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et j'étais déjà catégorisée. Je m'en fichais. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la cafétéria, le couloirs était pratiquement vide, tous les élèves s'étaient rués pour aller manger j'étais plongée dans mes pensées - tellement que je n'ai pas fait attention aux agitation de Nath à côté de moi – et que je rentrais dans quelque chose de dur. Je tombais brutalement en arrière, mes affaires se déversant misérablement sur le sol. Je soupirais, autant pour la douleur que pour l'humiliation.

 _\- Ça va soeurette ?_

Je n'ai rien répondu, je restais assise sur le sol froid regardant mes affaires. Alors que je commençais à les ramasser une main épaisse entra dans mon champ de vision. Elle ressemblait à celle de Nath..

\- Désolé. J'espère que ça va.

\- Les fantômes sont des armoires à glace maintenant. Je murmurais doucement.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que..._

Je finissais de ranger mes dernières affaires quand la main me tendit le livre restant. Je la regardais sans bouger. Depuis quand peuvent-ils tenir des objets maintenant.. alors que je m'attendais à ce que ma main traverse la sienne, elles entrèrent en contact... Froide mais réel. D'effroi je levais les yeux, en dehors de toute vigilance, une constante que je m'étais obligée depuis, je croisais un regard rieur.

Mon cœur s'emballait. Non. S'il vous plait...

 _\- Soeurette ?_ J'entendais la voix de mon « frère » comme un lointain échos.

J'étais figée dans ces yeux. Je savais. Je partais. Un autre temps. Des arbres. Une forêt. Une journée froide. Les premières traces de l'automne jonchaient le sol. Un rire. Insouciant. Une respiration lourde. Des petits cœurs qui battent frénétiquement. Un plus gros inquiet. Une attaque. Violente. Du sang. Partout. Un corps déchiqueté. Une respiration lente et sifflante. Le cœur s'épuise... La mort arrive.

Je revenais lentement, mon regard toujours dans un océan ocre qui se confondait dans une marre de sang. Rouge. Doré. Rouge...

Je retirais violemment ma main.

\- Hey...

Je ne le laissais pas terminer. Je devais fuir. Je pris mon sac précipitamment, ne récupérant pas le livre tendu et je cherchais la première sortie. Le vent frappait durement mon visage, mes cheveux volant devant mes yeux. Je marchais rapidement en dehors du parking essayant de rentrer et de retrouver une sécurité relative. Je savais au plus profond de moi que je regretterai d'être rentrée et que le patriarche Watson allait me le faire comprendre. Tout au long du chemin je tremblais.

 **OoOoO**

Une fois arrivée devant la maison, j'hésitais à rentrer, je n'ai pas eu à penser longtemps à ce que je devais faire car la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jenna confuse. J'étais faible, une fois que je l'ai atteinte, je me suis écroulée dans ses bras. Je fus surprise par l'accueil réconfortant dans lequel j'étais tombée. Dans mon esprit troublé je m'attendais à tout sauf à une main bienveillante.

 _« Les Fever sont comme des loups. »_

La suite n'était qu'un flou de mouvement, de parole, de voix, je voyais sans voir Jenna se déplacer autour de moi. Elle était inquiète. Pour moi. Pour elle. Je revenais un peu lorsque je sentis une main froide sur ma joue. Je repartais lentement... j'étais épuisée. Avant de sombrer je perçu quelques mots.

\- Je suis désolée.

 _« Les loups se protègent »_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée la nuit s'était doucement installée dehors. Il faisait sombre, j'étais lourde, je regardais tout autour de moi... j'étais dans ma chambre... la seule lumière était celle qui s'infiltrait en dessous de la porte. Encore partiellement embrumée, je pouvais entendre un bruit persistant. Des gouttes qui tombaient dans un rythme régulier. Mon regard se pose sur mon bras nu... une perfusion.

 _\- Est ce que tu m'entends ?_ Une voix s'élève dans le silence.

Je regard tout autour de moi.

\- Où es-tu ? Je murmure faiblement, ma gorge est sèche.

 _\- Juste à côté de toi.._ La voix panique. _Tu dois te battre... tu dois..._

 _« L'ennemi mortel se dissimule. »_

La voix s'éteignit doucement en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière.

\- S'il te plait... Will...

La plainte qui était prête à s'élever s'arrêta brusquement. Ma vue était trouble, mes sens se sont mit en alerte quand je ressens le mouvement, les pas lents faisaient craquer le parquet de la pièce.

Je sentis le côté droit du lit s'affaisser sous le poids de l'intrus.

\- Tu m'as déçu. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt, cependant. Le visage se reproche.

J'essayais de répondre, de m'écarter... je ne pouvais plus bouger..

\- Je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis ton arrivée. Un souffle sur mon visage.

\- William ne fait pas ça... tu m'avais...

\- La ferme. La voix claque de l'air. Des sanglots retenus.

\- Je ne tolère pas la honte. Tu es une honte. Une seringue.

Je sombrais lentement alors que mes yeux regardaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le visage monstrueux.

\- Tu... plus... honte.

Des bribes de mots. Une main rude sur mon corps passif. Je partais.

 _« William Watson est un ours »_ Ma mort.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **J'aimerais vraiment votre avis, bien que j'aime écrire cette histoire, le manque d'avis me fait douter de l'intérêt de celle ci et de si je dois continuer.**

 **Deux questions : j'aimerai faire intervenir le point de vue de Jasper mais j'hésite. qu'en pensez vous ? Si oui, je le fais intervenir dans un même chapitre que celui de mon personne principal où préférez vous une chapitre qui lui est uniquement dédié ? J'espère avoir votre opinion. **

**AraHwang**


	5. Chapter 4 E Fever

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Ce chapitre aurait dû être posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai oublié mon pc alors que je partais une semaine en pause.. donc désolée pour ceux qui ont entendu.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **E. Fever**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je découvrirais. J'étais chez moi.. à la maison. Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres entourant les personnes que j'aimais d'un halo protecteur. Je souriais en regardant la scène. J'avais une famille parfaite. Certains me diraient que les familles parfaites n'existaient pas, qu'il existait toujours des ombres pour enlaidir le tableau... mais dans toutes nos imperfections... nous étions parfaits.

Je me retrouvais dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, Nathanaël jouait sur sa console, mon père travaillait dans la salle à manger et ma mère lisait tranquillement à côté de lui. Inséparable.

\- Hey soeurette une partie ? La voix de mon frère interrompt mes pensées.

Je le regardais comme si c'était la première fois. Je le redécouvrais. Il me tendait une manette que je pris lentement effleurant ses doigts. Chaud et réel. Je pouvais tout recommencer ici. Ils étaient avec moi, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où je voulais être.

\- Prêt à perdre j'espère. Je rigolais doucement en m'installant à côté de lui.

Non. Aucun autre endroit. Ici, j'étais heureuse.

La journée passa lentement, le soleil déclinait peu à peu, le ciel se teintant de couleurs douces. Je regardais mon frère toujours assis à mes côtés, il avait délaisser la manette pour une revue de sport. Cliché. Je le regardais affectueusement, je voulais imprimer cette image dans mes rétines, qu'elle me brûle pour ne jamais l'oublier. Mes parents eux aussi avaient bougé, ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, c'était leur moment à eux. Je pouvais entendre les éclats de joie s'échapper à travers la pièce. Je souriais doucement.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon environnement. Oui. J'étais à la maison. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. J'avais l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais quitté cet endroit. Il a fallut une nuit pour que mon coin de paradis se transforme en cauchemar. Je soupirais longuement, repliant mes jambes contre mon corps. Les couleurs qui composaient la maison n'étaient pas chaudes, il y avait du gris, du blancs un peu de noir et des motifs ethniques les meubles étaient sculptés dans du vieux bois.

La chaleur provenait des personnes qui y habitaient et qui évoluaient à travers ces pièces. C'était toutes les émotions, le vécu qui rendaient cette maison vivante. C'était les traits laissés par un marqueur sur l'encadrement en bois blanc, les photo posées partout à travers les murs, deux petites traces de main sur le mur de la salle à manger laissées après un atelier peinture qui a mal tourné rejointes par deux plus grandes. C'était nous.

\- À quoi penses-tu si sérieusement, soeurette ? La voix de mon frère me sortie une nouvelle fois de mes pensées.

\- J'aime être à la maison. Dis-je simplement.

\- Mmh. Il a tourné nonchalamment les pages de sa revue.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, directement et rien ne se passa. Je ne su pas comment traiter cette information.

\- À table !

La soirée a été douce, ponctuée de rire, de sourire et d'éclat de voix. J'étais avec ma famille.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants !

J'étais en bas des escaliers, je regardais le couple enlacés dans le canapé, ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si se séparer leur était épouvantable. Même l'air peinait à passer entre leurs deux corps. Je souriais attendrie. Mon père, Jason Fever, passait paresseusement sa main dans la chevelure brune de ma mère, Katharina Fever. Ils riaient doucement et se volant des baisers à l'occasion. J'ai eu la décence de rougir à l'instant que je leur volais. Leur histoire avait toujours semblé sonner comme une évidence lorsqu'ils nous la racontait à Nath et moi quand nous étions plus jeune.

 _« Un Fever n'aime réellement qu'une fois »_

Plus je les regardais plus je les enviais. Si cela m'avait été possible, j'aurai aimé vivre la même chose..

Je montais doucement les marches, mes doigts s'attardant sur le bois lisse de la rambarde. Une fois arrivée à l'étage je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, la porte n'était pas complètement fermée, une douce lumière filtrait à travers l'espace ouvert. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je me rapprochais lentement, ouvrant doucement la porte et tombais sur mon frère allongé de travers sur mon petit lit en train de feuilleter un bouquin. Il ne lisait pas, il tournait rapidement les pages, regardant le mouvement rapide des feuilles s'échapper entre ses doigts. Je l'ai rejoint sans un mot, je l'imitais, nos corps se collant autant qu'il était possible. Entier.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le plafond blanc immaculé, je posais mon bras en travers, brisant mon sens. Je sentis Nath gesticuler à côté de moi et au bout d'un moment il revint avec moi sur le lit, sa tête contre la mienne, nos cheveux blond se confondant. Je retirais doucement mon bras, et je fus ébloui par le spectacle céleste qui se jouait devant mes yeux fatigués. L'univers étoilé était sur mon plafond changeant lentement de couleur dans une danse intime. Je sentais la main de mon frère de la mienne, je l'a pris maladroitement, je me mis sur le flanc regardant le profil familier, je serrai fortement la grande main dans la mienne ridiculement plus petite, essayant de la faire fondre de la mienne.

\- Nath... je murmurais si bas que je me demandais si il pouvait m'entendre, je ne voulais pas briser ce rêve.

\- Mmh ? Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les milliers d'étoiles tournoyant autour de nous.

\- Est-ce que c'est le paradis ?

Son visage pivota vers le mien, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les miens, je remarquais immédiatement qu'ils étaient triste. Il bougea pour me faire face, sa grande main libre se posa tremblante sur ma joue, j'avalais difficilement.

\- Ton paradis. Il répondit enfin, tout en le faisant il attira mon visage vers le sien pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Étrangement au lieu d'être réconfortée je pris peur à ses mots. Je m'engouffrais durement contre lui, dans ses bras protecteurs. Je voulais oublier. Je voulais rester ici. Avec lui. Avec eux. Je ne voulais plus être seule. Détestée. Je voulais être aimée. Je voulais être aimée. Désirée.

 **OoOoO**

Le temps a passé et j'étais restée blottie dans les bras protecteur de cette maison qui était la notre. Je ne désirais pas en sortir, y échapper, pourquoi le voudrais-je.

Ce paradis n'était pas extravagant, mais je le désirais ardemment, il était simple, chaleureux, j'étais avec ma famille.

Je passais mon temps à jouer à la console avec mon frère, à me chamailler avec lui pour des broutilles, nos conflits finissant par des oreillers jetés dans la tête de l'autre. Des rires. Les autres moments étaient avec mes parents, fait de longue discussion, de rire, de souvenirs.

Je préférais mourir de cette drogue qui m'avait été administré dans ce monde de fou et rester dans ce paradis que de retourner là-bas. Personne ne m'y attendait. Toutes les personnes qui me voulaient ici m'avait été arraché violemment et je les avais retrouvé ici. Je leur appartenais. J'appartenais à cet endroit.

Un bruit assourdissant provenant de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. Depuis que j'étais ici, personne n'était venue.

\- Chérie tu peux aller ouvrir ? Ma mère demandait de la salle à manger

J'acquiesçais fébrilement, je regardais la porte d'entrée comme une menace, qui une fois ouverte déverserait l'éclair sur moi. Je pris tremblante la poignet ronde dans ma main et la fit pivoter dans un grincement mortel. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, j'ouvris la porte.

Quand enfin je décidais de lever la tête, une lumière éclatante et blanche m'accueillit, je plissais les yeux, une main devant mon visage. Une fois habituée à la lumière aveuglante je scrutais la scène de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne distinguais pas grand chose, juste un lit et une silhouette meurtrie qui disparaissait dans la blancheur. Je fis un pas, celui de trop.

La porte se referma brutalement derrière moi, me laissant perdue dans cet espace étrange. J'essayais de l'ouvrir, je frappais aussi fort que je pouvais, appelais mes parents et mon frères mais personne ne semblait m'entendre. Je me retournais collant mon dos contre le bois froid espérant disparaître dans celui-ci. J'avais peur. J'étais à nouveau seule. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je fermais les yeux à m'en faire mal, mes mains en poings appuyant sur ceux-ci. Je me laissais tomber. Je ne voulais pas être seule. Je ne voulais pas avoir peur. Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage.

Soudain, je me mis à frissonner, quelque chose d'humide et régulier tombais sur moi, me donnant encore plus froid. Avec toute la volonté qu'il me restait, je relevais les yeux, je me figeais devant le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi. Une forêt. Elle me semblait étrangement familière. Les arbres étaient fièrement sur leur racine, la tête dans les nuages, ne gisant plus misérablement sur le sol,. La végétation se perdait à perte de vue et la terre n'était plus meurtrie et boueuse. La dévastation avait laisser sa place à la vie. Elle était comme je l'avais vu la première fois. J'avais pu voir la beauté cachée derrière les ravages du temps.

Je ne savais pas si c'était ma vue ou la vision devant moi qui devint floue, mais la forêt verdoyante laissait lentement à nouveau sa place à la lumière aveuglante. Je fermais les yeux, ne supportant pas la lueur vive. Derrières mes paupières closes, je pouvais distinguer la lumière s'éteindre devenant supportable. J'étais dans un long couleur blanc délavé et sans vie. Le sol était froid sous mon corps.

Je me relevais difficilement et douloureusement, mon corps me faisait souffrir comme si il avait été roué de coups. Je m'appuyais lourdement contre le mur et me mis à marcher, sans fin.

Je devais les retrouver, eux, mes parents que j'aimais tant, lui, mon frère que j'adorais, ma famille disparue. Je ne serais plus jamais seule. Jamais. Je ne les laisserai plus partir sans moi.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je me traînais contre ce mur, mais il m'a semblé qu'une éternité s'était passée. Je perdais courage, le couloir ne souhaitait pas se terminer, je n'ai croisé personne. Aucune âme, aucun son.. juste un silence assourdissant et une absence omniprésente.

A bout de force je me laissais tomber sans pouvoir me rattraper sur le sol dur et froid, poitrine face au sol. Mes cheveux ternis me barraient le visage, mon souffle était court. Je n'avais plus aucune énergie. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre et retentir dans tout mon corps. Je réussi péniblement à rouler sur le dos, j'avais mal partout, je sentais mes poumons crier, l'air entrant difficilement dans mon corps. Des larmes tombaient en travers de mon visage alors que je réalisais ce qui arrivait, je n'avais pas peur, je ne serais plus seule. Je rejoindrais de nouveau mon paradis. Ma famille. Ceux à qui j'appartenais. J'allais retrouver ma place.

Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, ma respiration était sifflante, je pouvais entendre mon cœur dans ma poitrine, dans ma tête. J'avais mal...mais je souriais... essayant de braver la douleur.. parce que ce n'était qu'un petit moment à passer... bientôt... je serai avec eux.. mon frère ne serait plus condamner à errer.. je lui prendrai la main.. et nous... et nous serions à nouveau ensemble...

Je m'appelais Élisabeth, Ellie pour les intimes, Fever et je mourais.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Normalement, le prochain chapitre est du point de vue de Jasper, j'ai un peu la pression.. ce sera un test.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **AraHwang.**


	6. Chapter 5 Lui et Moi

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Ce chapitre m'est venu, étonnement, assez facilement mais j'appréhende assez vu qu'il est du point de vue de Jasper.**

 **Il est plus facile d'écrire du point de vue de mon OC, je ne me sens pas obligée d'être fidèle à une certaine image...**

 **J'espère que ça plaira.**

 **Merci pour le review**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Lui et Moi  
**

Du sang. De la peur. De la haine. De la solitude. Une armée. Un vide.

Solitude. Froid. Sang.

Espoir. Renouveau. Sang.

Solitude. Amertume. Sang.

Tous ces mots représentaient ma longue existence. Ma vie avec Maria. Ma vie dans l'errance. Ma vie après la rencontre avec Alice. Ma vie avec la famille Cullen. La solitude et le sang ont été une constante presque rassurante avec tout ces changements de direction.

Fils. Homme. Soldat. Vampire.

J'avais été toute ces choses, pourtant les seules qui me collaient à la peau, les seules qui m'oppressaient était le soldat et le vampire. L'homme et le fils avaient disparu dans le sang et la mort.

Feindre. Mentir.

Une douce comédie.

La vie n'était qu'un misérable spectacle dans lequel nous jouions tous pour retrouver les hommes en nous que nous avions perdu. Je les regardais évoluer dans cet univers et je les voyais se complaire dans la prétention, sans aucune douleur, ils vivaient en parallèle du monde humain, aspirant leur énergie pour tenter de combler l'humanité qui s'échappait à chaque instant de leur corps mort.

Faible. Jasper. Puissant. Major.

Comment vivre sainement, en tout cas le plus qu'il m'était possible en ayant deux entités qui vivaient dans mon seul corps. La solitude appelait Jasper, l'air saturé de vie ramenait le Major. Le soldat. Le guerrier avide de sang. De violence.

\- Jasper ?

Je sortis de mes pensées à l'appel de mon nom. Mon regard s'était perdu dans les lignes sinueuses que formaient la pluie battante contre la fenêtre. Le reflet d'Alice me parvint à travers la vitre, je croisais son regard inquiet. Je me retournais droit, le visage vide de toute expression. Je respirais fortement, essayant de canaliser mes émotions, elle n'avait pas besoin de ma mauvaise humeur.

Une tristesse permanente caressait ses traits fins et ridiculement parfait depuis quelques temps.

Je la sentis se rapprocher prudemment de moi, comme si elle avait peur qu'au moindre geste brusque de sa part je ne l'attaque. Je sentis son corps dur et froid se coller contre le mien dans une complainte, sa main se glissant dans la mienne. Je ne bougeai pas, je ne pouvais pas lui rendre l'étreinte, un sentiment étrange se faufilait dans mon esprit bridé et m'empêchait de rendre la tendresse de la femme devant moi.

Elle soupira doucement, tristement.

Quand ais-je commencé à mettre des distances avec elle. Celle qui était censée être mon âme, ma rédemption. La femme qui avait tant fait pour que l'homme en moi sorte de sa torpeur, laissant le monstre prendre le repos, reculé dans une cage, un animal avide, dangereux, sauvage. Un peu moins de vingt ans.

\- Nous devons chasser. Dit-elle, se reculant lentement de moi.

Chasser...

 **OoOoO**

Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide, la pluie continuant de s'abattre sur nos corps en mouvement. L'air frappait durement, apportant violemment l'odeur du méfait.

Deux corps se sont entrechoqués, le mien et celui d'un animal.

Un coup sec et rapide.

La délivrance. Partielle.

Il m'en fallait plus si je voulais encore survivre à la mascarade de demain.

Toujours plus.

 **OoOoO**

Deux nouvelles la même année, Forks n'a jamais eu autant d'animation. L'excitation grouillait dans les corps des lycéens.

L'une était attendue. L'autre une totale inconnue.

La première. La fille du shérif, une brune de taille moyenne et d'une beauté quelconque, la seule chose qui ressortait de ce corps mouvant était la pâleur inhabituelle de sa peau. Elle attirait les regards alors qu'elle tentait de feindre l'ignorance. Une curiosité morbide pour les monstres comédiens. Edward n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire d'elle. Il jouait encore au chat et à la souris. Isabella Swan.

La seconde, personne ne l'avait vue. Juste des murmures qui traversaient les couloirs bondés par la chaleur de leur sang coulant, vibrant. Apparemment affiliée à la famille Watson par la femme. Une grande blonde, toujours à l'écart se cachant derrière l'homme. Son arrivée n'était pas si attendue mais la curiosité était présente, une nouvelle proie potentielle se précipitait dans la gueule immonde. Fever.

L'air était humide, je restais près des miens sur le parking, ne portant mon attention sur rien en particulier. Je profitais de l'air extérieur qui amenait au loin les odeurs alléchantes. Une fois que je serais entré dans l'enfer de ce bâtiment maussade, je serais piégé dans les effluves permanentes et résistantes de ces adolescents en chaleur, leur sang pulsant encore plus vite dans leurs veines. Je me perdais. Je m'éloignais de ce parking de malheur, me retrouvant seul, isolé, l'odeur de l'herbe et des écorces humides emplit mes sens.

L'agitation me sortie de mon bien-être factice. Elle prenait possession de moi. Je détestais être dans ce genre de situation. L'émotion collective et générale s'infiltrait imperturbable dans mon organisme, fourbe et incontrôlable, je ne pouvais pas la mesurer, m'en débarrasser. Elle me coupait le souffle inutile.

\- Fever. Le garçon appelle une silhouette fébrile. Tu t'en sortiras ? Le secrétariat. Rajoute-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur.

\- Je me débrouillerai. Un murmure à peine perceptible.

Le garçon s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers un groupe bruyant, posant des questions sur la jeune fille l'accompagnant, vérifiant les rumeurs. Tandis qu'il partait, la silhouette le regarda évoluer avant de se décider à entrer dans la danse.

\- Alors Andrew, qui est-ce ? Demanda une brune avec un sourire concupiscent

\- Personne. Répondit-il calmement.

\- C'est vrai que tes parents l'ont recueilli, ma mère a entendu par Madame Coles qu'elle était folle. Riait une seconde.

Je n'écoutais plus la conversation, mes yeux se posant sur la petite humaine au milieu de parking, elle évoluait lentement à travers l'espace bondé de monde et des monstres de métal.

Je ne voyais que son dos légèrement abattu, sa démarche faussement assurée, les pas lents montraient une crainte latente, ses mains crispées sur la hanse de son sac mettait en avant une appréhension grandissante. Elle n'était pas bien grande, justes quelques centimètres de plus que Alice, mais assurément pas de la taille de Rose ou du jouet de Edward. Son corps n'était pas tout en muscle comme ses supposées cousins, elle semblait légère et perdre facilement l'équilibre à la moindre bourrasque de vent. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long, presque blanc, volaient lourdement, frappant sûrement son visage.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque la jeune adolescente disparue derrière les lourdes portes bleues.

Je suivis ma famille qui s'était, à l'inverse de moi, désintéressée rapidement de la nouvelle distraction.

De retour en Enfer.

 **OoOoO**

La matinée est passée lentement, l'attention de tous les étudiants du bâtiment n'était pas dirigée sur les cours mais sur cette nouvelle intrigante qui ne disait mot et qui ne regardait jamais personne.

La pause pour le déjeuné a retentit comme une délivrance mineure pour tout le monde, pour moi ce n'était qu'un moment encore plus terrible. L'odeur ridicule des aliments mélangée à l'arôme parfois alléchant des humains dans la pièce me donnait envie de vomir, les odeurs se confondaient pour ne devenir que plus insupportable.

Le couloir était vide, nous attendions Edward qui n'était pas dans la même année que nous autres, nous étions à un croisement discutant assez légèrement sachant que tous les êtres vivants dans ce bâtiment se trouvaient tous au même endroit.

Je ne saurais dire comment, mais nous n'avions pas entendu les pas feutrés et le cœur battant à tout rompre se déplacer dans le couloir. Ce dernier manqua un battement quand le corps se heurta contre celui destructeur de mon frère, Emmett.

Nous nous sommes retournés comme une seule personne vers l'humain qui nous avait surpris. Je ne sus pas comment, mais je la reconnu presque immédiatement alors que je n'avais vu que les dessins de sa silhouette fragile. Fever, personne ne l'appelait pas son prénom. Il était inconnu de tous, comme si la foudre allait frapper la pauvre âme qui oserait le prononcer. Réduite à un nom. Une humaine peu importante qui ne méritait pas d'être appeler par son identité propre. Un nom sans signification particulière.

Elle tomba lourdement dans un fracas qui me sembla assourdissant, ses affaires ses déversant sur le sol. Je pus percevoir un soupir, son regard était fixé sur ses affaires, elle émettait une tristesse profonde puis le reste ne faisait qu'un écho sourd à mes propres émotions, le désir sanguinaire en moins.

\- Désolé, j'espère que ça va. La voix d'Emmett retentissait dans le couloir vide. Il tendit la main devant le visage de l'humaine, je pouvais sentir Rose se tendre et siffler lentement.

\- Les fantômes sont des armoires à glace maintenant. Elle murmurait mais nous pouvions tous clairement l'entendre, nous étions perplexe devant la réflexion.

Elle ne leva jamais les yeux pendant qu'elle ramassait ses affaires. Emmett ne lâchant, comme à son habitude, pas l'affaire, il ramassa le livre à ses pieds, je pus distinguer les quelques lettres d'un prénom devant le nom Fever. Eli... Emmett lui tendit. La fille regardait étrangement la main tendant le livre, plongée dans une réflexion personnelle, Rose perdait patience, Alice était encore plus triste que la normale, mais une tendresse était enfouie dans ses yeux dorés.

L'humaine tendit la main et entra en contact avec celle d'Emmett, ses yeux se levant brusquement pour plonger dans ceux de l'ours qu'était mon frère. Elle se figea, je sentis ses émotions crier dans mon corps, elle était effrayée, la panique traversant ses veines, son cœur battaient dans un rythme endiablé, ses yeux sombraient dans l'inconnu.

\- Hey est ce que ça va ? Petite répond.

Emmett était affolé, certes les humains étaient généralement intimidé par sa stature imposante, préférant l'éviter quitte à raser les murs pour se faire oublier de lui, mais jamais encore il n'avait susciter cette réaction..

Elle revint soudain à elle, ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Emmett.

\- Hey...

Elle ne le laissa même pas terminer qu'elle se releva d'un bond, prenant son sac avec elle et s'enfuit. Le livre abandonné.

Alors qu'elle se retournait rapidement, son odeur me frappa. Je serrais les mains. Elle était enivrante, obsédante. Le sable chaud. Le pin humide. Tout et rien à la fois. La maison et le vide. Toutes ces odeurs me rappelaient ma longue vie et toutes les directions qu'elle avait prise.

Emmett se releva légèrement, prenant sa femme dans ses bras, le livre toujours dans sa main. Cette scène m'avait semblé avoir duré une éternité mais à peine quelques minutes ne s'étaient écoulé, je pouvais entendre les pas d'Edward se diriger vers nous.

\- On rentre. Proclama Alice, nous sortant de notre stupeur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez, vos pensées sont folles. Demanda Edward en arrivant près de nous.

Personne ne lui répondit vraiment.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, rentrons juste. Répéta Alice.

Elle amorça le mouvement. Nous la suivîmes. Nous étions rapidement arrivés aux voitures.

\- Jasper, prend ce livre de malheur. Rose enleva le dit livre des mains de son mari pour le poser lourdement entre les miennes.

Rose conduisait une de ses voitures avec à son bord Emmett, tandis que nous étions dans celle d'Edward, il prit le volant, sans un mot Alice s'installa à l'arrière plongée dans un silence inquiétant. Je pris la place passager, le livre reposait sur mes genoux.

Je fixais les lettres gravées à l'encre noire, son visage s'imposa à moi alors que je les lisais.

Un visage qui tendait à s'amincir, quittant doucement mais difficilement les rondeurs de l'enfance, pour devenir celui d'une femme. Les traces persistantes donnaient encore un aspect enfantin à la jeune fille. Ses grands yeux bleus en amande figés dans la terreur d'un monde inconnu étaient marqués par la mort des cernes violacées rendaient son visage blanc maladif. Son nez semblaient perdu au milieu de son visage, il était petit, légèrement en trompette. Ses lèvres crispées ne dissimulaient rien de leur traits délicats. Des lèvres de poupée, fines et définies, la lèvre inférieure légèrement plus épaisse que sa conjointe. Elles étaient nues, charnues..

Je me forçais à revenir à moi, tentant vainement d'oublier l'image de l'humaine. Mon regard se focalisa de nouveau sur le nom de l'inconnue. Élisabeth Fever.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours ont passés et autant ma famille que les autres élèves du lycée, personne n'avait revue Élisabeth. Lorsque l'on demandait à sa famille supposée, les garçons répondaient qu'elle était souffrante, délirante, cependant les semaines ont lentement défilées et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je m'en souciais tant, le reste de ma famille l'avait, à son tour, oublié. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête.

Un jour, par je ne sais quelle folie, je me suis rendu à la résidence des Watson, et comme un de ces ignobles voyeurs je regardais les humaines à l'intérieur. Tout était calme, trop calme. Une petite famille trop parfaite. Les humains aussi pieux soient-ils n'étaient jamais aussi parfait. De ma position je pouvais avoir une vue à la fois sur le séjour et sur la pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Elle n'était nulle part.. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre distinctement quatre cœur.

J'ai tout de même décidé de regarder à l'étage, tous les volets aux fenêtres étaient ouverts, sauf un. Depuis cette folle escapade, j'avais retenu ma respiration mais ce doute planant et étouffant me criait de me focaliser sur les odeurs de la maison, je le fis, je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais percevoir cinq odeurs dans la maison, les deux fils dont la senteur étaient inintéressante le mari qui était plus violente et sèche celle de la femme était étrange, une fois douce et une autre fois craintive disparaissant derrière celle de l'homme. Je me concentrais sur la fenêtre close, je pouvais sentir un sang saturé de produits médicaux, altérant la douce odeur. La sienne.

Ma main gauche qui était posée sur une branche se crispa violemment, la réduisant en poussière. Un bruit sourd sortit de ma poitrine. Je pouvais l'entendre désormais, son petit cœur réprimé peinait à battre, son rythme ralentissant peu à peu.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi, et tout ce que j'avais tenté de mettre sous clé, toute son existence... se réveilla. Il était de retour, le Major.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne suis pas très confiante, je trouve que c'est un personnage assez complexe, mais c'est ce qui attire je suppose.**

 **Je verrai si je continue faire des chapitres de ce genre en fonction des retours.**

 **J'espère que vous avez une image un peu plus nette de mon OC.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 **AraHwang**


	7. Chapter 6 Une Fever

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

 **Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour les reviews, ils m'ont extrêmement plaisir. **

**Désolée pour le temps de publication, j'ai grandement hésité à poster ce chapitre, j'avais le choix entre passer directement à l'action ou faire durer le suspens. J'ai décidé de le faire durer. ^^"**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Une Fever**

Jenna Watson, née Fever, connaissait par coeur les adages qui régissaient la famille Fever au-delà des âges.

 _« Les Fever sont des loups, et les loups se protègent »_

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Jenna Watson avait été choyé dans une famille aimante et protectrice. Elle semblait si parfaite, trop parfaite, tellement qu'elle se sentait imparfaite à son tour alors qu'elle se regardait tous les matins dans la glace mais elle les avait tellement aimé.

Ses parents l'avaient couvé comme un objet fragile car elle semblait si frêle à côté, si perdue dans un monde trop grand pour ses attentes simples. On lui avait dit qu'elle se perdrait même dans son propre corps... Parfois les regards bienveillants et les mains protectrices lui manquaient... parfois, même les mots les plus durs qui n'étaient que pour son bien, lui manquaient. Plus personne pour lui dire qu'elle s'égarait. Plus personne pour la mettre sur le bon chemin.

 _« Même le loup le plus fidèle à la meute peut trahir car... »_

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, son frère, Jason, avait toujours été son opposé, se conformant, se moulant parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à se parfaire dans cette famille dans laquelle elle semblait disparaître. Son frère était un loup, grand et fier, un homme fidèle à sa famille et son cœur. Elle n'était qu'un louveteau perdu dans un destin tragique.

C'était pourtant prévisible, elle pensa amèrement, elle n'avait pas été la fille la plus fidèle, ni la sœur la plus loyale, elle avait été rebelle, maudissant sa famille tant chérie. Si prévisible que cela en était risible, des larmes de colère glissaient rapidement sur son visage, le loup rebelle s'était entiché d'une bête féroce.

 _« ...un Fever n'aime réellement qu'une fois »_

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Jenna Watson avait toujours été entouré de couple aimant. Un amour réciproque et infini. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle les enviait et quand elle fut en âge elle rêva à son tour de cet amour.

La jeune femme se souviendrait toujours de sa rencontre avec William Watson. Son unique amour mortel. C'était comme dans ses rêves, songea-t-elle doucement. Il pleuvait ce jour là, la pluie était rare mais quand elle pointait, elle était féroce et n'épargnait personne.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait drapé autant que possible ses bras minces autour de son corps tremblant, surpris par la pluie soudaine, elle n'était que légèrement vêtue d'une combinaison short et un gilet léger. Que lui avait dis sa mère déjà ? Ah oui.. qu'il allait pleuvoir... mais à son habitude elle n'avait pas écouté. Et alors que la pluie continuait à s'abattre sur son corps figé par le froid et l'eau glacé qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, les gouttes sauvages s'arrêtèrent soudain de la marteler durement.

Elle se souvint d'avoir levé les yeux pour voir un grand parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Elle a tourné lentement la tête tremblante de froid, ses cheveux blonds lui collaient le visage. Elle a vu une grande main lisse, puis un bras athlétique dans une chemise trempée qui révélait la peau en dessous. Mais ce qui la piégea fut ces yeux à la fois sévères et qui cachaient, elle le supposait, une tendresse paresseuse.

Elle l'avait trouvé, et elle donnerait le monde pour lui si elle lui demandait.

Elle n'entendit jamais son instinct lui dire de courir.

 **OoOoO**

Maintenant sa vie n'était qu'une monotone routine d'une famille parfaite, dans une maison parfaitement rangée, dans une ville qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Le soleil lui manquait tellement. La chaleur étouffante sur sa peau, la brise chaude mais étrangement rafraîchissante. Elle ne sortait presque plus, juste quand cela était nécessaire, Jenna ne supportait pas la pluie. Elle la trouvait irritante, avant elle la regardait avec une douceur nostalgique, maintenant elle ne supportait plus son bruit sur ses fenêtres.

Pourtant, un soleil timide avait émergé d'une vie lointaine. Sa nièce. La fille de son défunt frère. Élisabeth, avait hérité de tous les traits des Fever, évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Quand Jenna a vu l'enfant détachée du monde réel, elle se revit presque, mais la personne qu'elle revoyait le plus et qui la faisait autant souffrir et sourire était son frère. Ce même frère qu'elle avait repoussé pour continuer d'aimer un homme. Des fois, dans le silence de la chambre à coucher, elle se laissait pleurer à ses souvenirs.

Jenna ne le montra pas mais au fond d'elle, elle chérissait la venue de l'enfant, mais elle ne montra rien, elle n'était plus une Fever... s'était une Watson désormais. Et les Watson était impassiblement parfait, les Watson ne supportaient pas la honte. Elle avait tenté de la protéger... elle avait demandé l'indulgence de son mari envers l'enfant orphelin. Le prix était mordant, sans plaisir et totalement sans amour. Mais elle le ferait, pour le souvenir de son frère. Pour cette petite chose frêle qui lui renvoyait son image.

 **OoOoO**

Aujourd'hui, un mois après son arrivée, Élisabeth était piégée dans son propre corps, Jenna évitait son mari, elle avait déserté le lit, elle continuait à faire toutes les tâches dans la maison, la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas penser. Elle se surprit souvent dans ce dernier mois à regarder par les fenêtres qui croisaient son chemin.. rêvant de liberté. Cette maison était une cage, une cage dont elle avait été la complice... elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Quand elle ne jouait pas la parfaite maîtresse de maison, elle se retrouvait toujours devant la même porte close, dont aucune lumière ne s'échappait. Et debout devant cette porte Jenna Watson, née Fever, pleurait, la main figée sur la poignet.

La jeune femme respira bruyamment et ouvrit la porte sur la mort. La pièce était calme, un silence mortuaire, même la respiration difficile n'arrivait pas à briser le silence agonisant. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, touchant la peau glacée et sans vie de sa nièce. Elle se pinça durement les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Jenna se releva rapidement, prenant une bassine posée sur le bureau et alla la remplir d'eau chaude. Elle revint rapidement dans la chambre, elle regarda les fenêtres closes, elle aurait tellement aimé les ouvrir, laisser la grisaille envahir la pièce morte, mais William les avait cadenassés. Elle soupira lourdement et se rasseyant, elle trempa doucement le gant sur le corps meurtris et cadavérique de l'enfant. Les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur le visage de la femme alors qu'elle la nettoyait.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée...

…

\- Jason pardonne-moi... je n'ai pas sus la protéger.

…

Après la toilette de fortune effectuée, Jenna passait sa journée à caresser les cheveux abîmés d'Élisabeth. Elle lui parlait aussi, de tout et de rien à la fois mais à chaque fois la conversation unilatérale semblait toujours dévier sur sa vie passée... une vie qu'elle regrettait car maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas assez apprécié, elle l'avait pris pour acquis, pensant trouver le même bonheur dans la famille qu'elle se créerait... elle avait tellement tord.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici. Une voix violente brisa la quiétude éphémère de la chambre. Je t'ai interdit d'y entrer, vais-je devoir aussi la verrouiller ? Une main puissante la saisie et l'a mis debout sans effort.

\- Elle est en train de mourir William. Jenna éleva la voix à son tour, épuisée emplit de rancœur.

\- N'élève pas le ton Jenna, je te le déconseille. La main se délogea de son bras pour trouver son cou mince. Une pression sur sa gorge la faisait souffrir.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans cet état je te conseille fortement de la fermer. Ne me contredis jamais Jenna. Plus sa voix se faisait dangereuse plus la pression se faisait forte, lui coupant la respiration.

Elle se sentait partir mais la main se retira, Jenna se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, la respiration courte et difficile. William était impassible, il portait dorénavant son attention sur le corps sans défense d'Élisabeth. Il changea les poches de perfusion qui contenait la drogue qui la plongeait dans un coma sans retour. Jenna n'avait pas de connaissances sur la médecine mais elle savait qu'un corps relativement sain qui n'avait pas l'utilité d'une telle substance et en si grande quantité allait tuer sa nièce... Et elle était complice. Jenna pleura et avec reniflement disgracieux.

\- Ce soir tu as intérêt à être dans notre lit. Je t'y amènerai de grès ou de force. Dit William toujours aussi calme en quittant la pièce.

 **OoOoO**

Jenna était assise sur le lit de la chambre à coucher, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour se rebeller après la violence de son mari quelques heures plus tôt. Puis, elle savait que si elle se montrait docile, William pourrait peut être plus indulgent envers son corps fatigué. Mieux valait essayer de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces et d'être la femme qu'il voulait.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir son esprit s'échappa d'entre les murs, trouvant un coin tranquille où passer les prochains instants.

William l'avait serré fortement contre son corps, la blessant plus qui ne l'embrassait. Ses mains pétrissaient son corps amaigrit. Il déchira les vêtements plus qui les enleva, les jetant dans la pièce, mettant à nue sa peau pâle. Elle ne le toucha à aucun moment. Jenna se coucha dans le grand lit. Les grandes mains de William lui faisaient mal, sa poitrine et son ventre bleuis sous le passage violent de l'admirateur. Ce n'était plus sensuel. Pendant qu'il la touchait violemment, Jenna se demanda où était passé les instants d'amour, les douces caresses, les doigts qui frôlent la peau électrisée. Où étaient passés les frissons de plaisir, les gémissements étouffés par les baisers prometteur d'une nuit de tendresse. Ces instants avaient juste... disparu. Jenna se demanda même si ils avaient déjà existé.

Voyant sa femme inerte, William lui mordit durement le sein droit, Jenna surprise voulu crier sous la douleur soudaine, mais l'homme lui couvrit la bouche et continuait de la morde, la marquant plus comme un propriétaire de bétail qu'un véritable geste d'amour. Une main toujours sur la bouche de la femme sous lui, William la pénétra sans aucun soin, la pression de sa main se fit plus forte quand il sentit le cris de douleur sous lui. Jenna souffrait à l'intrusion, elle n'était pas prête, elle ne ressentait aucun désir, elle se sentait douloureuse. Elle voulait crier, se débattre, le mordre et lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en faisait mais... Jenna resta inerte alors que les coups de hanche se faisaient frénétiques et toujours plus durs. Les larmes coupaient son visage figé dans la douleur, elle ne sut jamais quand il sortit d'elle, les ravages dans le bas ventre omniprésents dans son esprit.

Quand est-ce que Jenna Watson, née Fever, était-elle devenue une brebis sans défense...

Quand est-ce que William Watson était-il devenu un monstre envers sa femme... où l'a-t-il toujours été.

Alors qu'elle sombrait, quelque chose se brisa en elle, ou au contraire se réveilla. Jenna le laissa s'exprimer. L'instinct de survie qu'elle avait tant réprimé faisait échos dans tout son corps, se réveillant d'un long sommeil, alors qu'elle même tombait dans l'inconscience.

Elle avait été si têtue... Une dernière larme traîtresse s'échappa de son œil gauche.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours avaient coulés comme une goutte de pluie sur son corps meurtri, Jenna regarda le paysage flou et blanc à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle avait continué à jouer à la parfaite mère au foyer mais son cœur n'était plus, comme un oiseau en cage, elle rêvait de liberté. Une liberté qu'elle avait facilement troqué pour un homme qu'elle pensait être l'unique amour auquel elle était destinée. Si elle était assez courageuse elle se frapperait elle-même, pas besoin de son mari pour cela, elle avait été stupide, naïve et têtue...

Jenna n'avait plus de famille, plus d'ancrage, elle était une barque solitaire dans un océan malin.

Comme un choc dans son corps, Jenna se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir et fixa la porte close de sa nièce. Elle avait une famille. Un dernier membre. Sa nièce, la fille de son frère à qui elle n'avait jamais dit assez qu'elle l'admirait. Elle avait une personne à protéger... ses fils étaient déjà perdu mais elle, elle pouvait faire en sorte de la sauver même si elle devait donner sa vie.

Avec un courage insoupçonné, Jenna fit un petit bagage avec ses vêtements mais sans réel effets personnel. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Élisabeth, sa valise n'avait jamais été défaite.. elle n'avait eu aucune chance. Jenna l'a prise dans un main, son bagage dans l'autre et descendit.

La maison était silencieuse, baignée dans une douce lumière hivernale, ses fils étaient au lycée, tandis que l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé la moitié de sa vie était à l'hôpital de Port Angeles, la neige persistante avait fait ses ravages elle devait en profiter pour partir.

Jenna se couvrit chaudement et sortie, laissant la porte ouverte et par la même occasion le froid mordant pénétrer dans la maison. Un cris de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres, la voiture était ensevelie sous la neige fraîche, elle mit les valises dans le coffre et se hâta de déblayer le plus vite possible le véhicule. Durant tout le processus, elle se sentie observée, cela la rendit nerveuse à l'extrême, elle jeta des coups d'oeil rapides autour d'elle, espérant que son mari se trouvait encore loin. Jenna nettoya une grande partie de la voiture, elle pensa que c'était assez, la chaleur de la voiture ferait le reste. Elle enclencha le contact. La voiture émit un bruit assourdissant, la femme en sursauta, comme prise en flagrant délit. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, se répétant mentalement qu'elle pouvait le faire, pour elle, pour son frère, pour sa nièce.

Jenna rentra dans la maison refroidie par la température extérieure, elle devait trouver un moyen de déplacer Élisabeth, bien que légère, autant que poids mort elle aurait du mal à la faire bouger sans elle-même tomber.

\- Réfléchis Jenna. Réfléchis. Se répéta la femme en marchant le long du couloir. Le froid la fit se figer, où était-ce ce petit objet qui vibrait dans sa poche.

Elle le prit rapidement, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le téléphone. « Je rentre. » Deux mots, simples, courts, sans appel. Jenna se mit à paniquer. « Combien de temps ». Port Angeles n'était pas la porte à côté mais ce n'était pas non plus à l'autre bout du monde. « 10mins ». Il été déjà en chemin lorsqu'il avait envoyé le premier message. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à un meilleur moyen, elle devait faire sortir Élisabeth et conduire le plus rapidement pour l'hôpital. Bien que William serait sûrement appelé, elles seraient toutes les deux en sécurité avec tout le personnel.

Jenna se précipita dans les escaliers, ouvrit les placards débordant de couverture et en pris autant qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras tremblants. Elle entra dans la chambre noire et laissa tomber négligemment les couverture sur le sol et essaya d'enlever le plus doucement les fils auxquels sa nièce était reliée. Le bruit d'une porte claquée la fit sursauter et par la même occasion arracher le dernier fil des bras d'Élisabeth, ce qui l'a fit légèrement saigner.

Comme un cerf piégé en plein phare, Jenna ne bougea plus, les derniers tubes dans ses mains. Elle entendait les pas monter les escaliers, les bruits semblaient démultipliés, elle entendait clairement la chaussure se poser sur la marche, et le bois craquer sous le poids. Les pas finirent dans l'escalier et se dirigèrent dans le couloir, le craquement familier du parquet amortis par le tapis. Jenan déglutit lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre imposante pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Jenna. La voix était lourde de menace.

Jenna reprit conscience, elle regarda son mari dans les yeux, se déplaçant devant le lit de la malheureuse, son corps devenait une faible protection entre le prédateur et la proie initiale.

\- Je m'en vais. L'affirmation claqua dans le silence pesant. Je vais l'emmener.

\- Tu as fait une erreur, Jenna. Tout en disant ces mots, William se rapprocha dangereusement du corps fébrile de sa femme. Une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

\- N'approche pas. La voix partit dans les aiguës à cause de la peur croissante.

\- Nous allons te regretter. Le sentence est tombée.

Jenna dans un élan de courage prit la barre de fer près du lit et frappa durement l'homme qui malgré l'anticipation n'avait pas mesurer la force de la femme, il recula sonné, le bras qui l'avait protégé était marqué. Jenna savait qu'elle devait fuir, appeler à l'aide, mais elle n'en fit rien, le temps semblait être en suspend, William ne bougeait pas, elle prit sa nièce tant bien que dans ses bras et essaya de la hisser en dehors du lit.

William regardait son bras meurtri avec stupéfaction. Sa vue se brouilla. La colère pulsait dans ses veines chaudes. Il regarda la femme tenter de mettre l'adolescente sur son dos frêle, il ricana. Il reprit contenance, elle allait payer. Il lui ôterait la vie lentement. L'homme était prit d'une rage inhumaine, son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien d'humain. Il se dirigea vers la femme et la frappa durement, la projetant au sol et laissant le corps mou de la jeune fille se briser sur le sol.

\- Tu vas mourir Jenna. Il murmurait doucement à son visage endolori. Tu aurais du rester dans ton coin Jenna.

Les coups pleuvaient à chaque mot. Puis soudain, plus rien. Jenna avait les yeux fermés lorsque les poings avaient cessé de s'abattre sur elle. Dans son état de semi conscience, elle a entendu un grand fracas, elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre une voix inconnue... étaient-elles sauvées ?

\- Mec, calme toi, elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

…

Qui était-ce ?

Elle sentit une main froide sur son visage brûlant. Jason ?

\- Merde, elle fait un arrêt ! Jasper ! Calm...

...

Le noir. Le silence.

Jenna Watson, née Fever, s'était battue pour sa liberté et elle en avait payé le prix.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Jasper.**

 **Arahwang**


	8. Chapter 7 Sauvée?

**Information : Le prologue a été mis à jour, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'oeil il est assez instructif pour la suite.  
**

 **Merci pour le review. **

**Je ne sais pas trop si le précédent chapitre a été apprécié mais bon.**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'ai été occupé par les études et j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire je dois l'avouer. J'espère qu'il plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Sauvée ?**

Tout était noir autour de lui, une cage de silence, prisonnier de son propre corps depuis des années. Il avait fini par s'endormir, s'enfonçant dans sa propre conscience, s'oubliant dans le silence. Généralement il se réveillait quand une odeur alléchante lui venait, il avait faim, il mourait de faim. Il devenait fou. Littéralement.

Le sang animal n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, il était prisonnier d'un temps passé, sa dernière chasse remontait, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu un corps fébrile, les yeux ternes reprenaient vie dans la terreur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre prêt à céder sous ses dents lui redonnait vie pendant un instant. La peau qui se déchire sous la pression, le liquide épais qui coulait le long de sa gorge, il ne supportait aucune perte allant jusqu'à lécher le cou mourant. Il ne laisserait rien. Il avait faim. Une faim éternelle.

Peu à peu le seul plaisir de cette misérable vie lui avait été reprit. Bientôt il n'avait plus supporté de jouer, les cris étaient sans fin ce rejouant dans sa tête. Il en finissait rapidement. Cette humanité qu'il avait pensé perdre dans la chaleur étouffante du sud, brisée au milieu des corps sans vie lui revenait peu à peu. Son don maudit n'aidait pas. Il avait faim.

Il se souvint du jour où il a commencé à être relégué au second plan, il était dans une forêt, recroquevillé contre un arbre comme une enfant apeuré. Les cris le hantaient, la colère lui brûlaient la peau. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas chasser, cela ne devant plus qu'une nécessité. Si faible. Si misérable. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'était pas misérable. Il était un dieu maudit, il ôtait la vie à son bon plaisir. Le dieu de la guerre. Le Major.

Il se souvint vaguement des rues bondées, des cœurs battant à tous les coins de rue. Il devait trouver de quoi se nourrir avant de tomber dans la folie, mais le soleil allait poindre et il n'avait plus le temps, il devait trouver un abris. Avec le temps, dans sa cage de silence, dans les tréfonds de sa conscience il regrettait être entré dans ce restaurant.

Ce restaurant avait signé sa fin, la rencontre qu'il y avait faite l'avait réduit à néant. Ce jour là, alors que le soleil tentait de percer les nuages, le Major Jasper Whitlock les prémices d'une fissure se fit dans son esprit, annonçait une cassure totale de son identité.

 **OoOoO**

Désormais il était là, respirant profondément et inutilement l'air, toutes les odeurs lui venaient, l'attaquaient. Il grognait. Ses yeux alors encore volés s'ouvrirent sur le monde autour. L'air était humide et tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que de vert. Puis soudain, il se souvint de comment il était revenue. Le gamin n'avait pas supporté les vices qu'un misérable humain subissait. C'était leur punition à tous. Il se détourna, toujours sur une branche, pensant à cette liberté nouvellement retrouvée. Si il partait maintenant, loin de cette manipulatrice il serait réellement libre, il pourrait enfin se nourrir, il était affamé. Il pourrait peut-être retrouvé ses anciens compagnons et tenter de vivre malgré la souffrance qu'il s'infligerait à tuant, c'était sa punition pour avoir donné tant de morts.

S'il se détournait complètement, cette humaine mourrait certainement dans peu de temps. Qu'avait-elle de spécial pour ce gamin. Sérieusement pensa-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Son coeur battait à peine, un colibri dans une tempête enragée, son sang puait à cause des médicament circulant continuellement dans son sang. Il était saturé. S'il la sauvait, il se devrait de tuer les misérables qui arpentaient la maison défraîchit. Quoique l'idée était tentante, l'humaine de cet idiot serait en vie, enfin, il en doutait, dans son inconscience elle était perdue, et il était persuadé qu'elle ne cherchait pas la lumière de la maison. Elle voulait mourir : mais il aurait fait sa bonne action, acte généreux qui ne lui rapportait rien d'autre que d'être rassasié.

Il sauta au pied de l'arbre aussi agile et silencieux qu'un félin en chasse. Il écoutait les tambourinements tranquilles à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, il était à l'arrière de la maison, une aubaine pensa-f-il, personne ne le verrait et un tuerie en plein jour n'aurait pas été favorable. Alors qu'il arrivait dans la maison, il fut arrêté par trois autres vampires, ils étaient dans son dos, toute son attention fut diriger vers eux, oubliant les humains. Il respira fortement, mémorisant les odeurs, une le fit grogner particulièrement.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça mec. Un premier s'est approché. Il sentait l'automne et la veille d'une journée pluvieuse mais l'odeur dominante était due à sa chasse favorite : l'ours.

\- Ce n'est pas Jasper, concentre toi Emmett. Une seconde voix a claqué dans l'air. Celui-ci ne sentait rien en particulier, les livres usés et l'humidité trahissant ses activités

Le troisième ne dit rien, je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa voix, ni de voir son visage, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

\- Alice, cela fait longtemps, le gamin ne pouvait pas trouver plus mauvaise partenaire. Il se retourna, un sourire méprisant sur le visage et fixa la vampire devant lui.

\- Tu dois nous suivre… Elle commença à ordonner mais sa voix se brisa devant le regard furieux et la douleur qui lui était infligée.

\- Personne ne me donne d'ordre gamine, ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que tu pourrais réellement subir. Sa voix claquait dans l'air frais.

\- Jasper.. Commença le premier, Emmett.

\- Major. Coupa-t-il.

\- Major, Jasper, quelle différence. Il grogna.

\- Jasper ne veut aucune mort, tu devrais au moins respecter ce souhait. Le second s'est exclamé.

\- Vous me faite perdre mon temps. Sur ce. Il se retourna pour enfin goûter à la libération. Il était affamé.

\- Jasper ! Je sais que tu es là ! Élisabeth ne voudrait sûrement pas cela.

Le major se sentait fébrile, non ce n'était pas lui. C'était le gamin encore conscient dans son propre corps. Ses pensées devenaient les siennes. Il revoyait l'humaine fragile se déplacer entre une marre d'adolescents et disparaître derrière de lourdes portes bleues. Mais ce qui resta incrusté dans sa rétine fut l'image de son visage, il était lisse, brisé dans une tristesse permanente ses grands yeux bleus fatigués et qui avaient entrevus trop d'histoire pour son jeune âge. Elle avait le visage d'un enfant mais le corps et les formes d'une femme. Ensuite, les images qu'il vit l'ébranla plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cette fragile humaine inconsciente dans une marre de sang, les corps sans vie de ses « parents » l'entourant. Le major grogna et se retourna sans faire attention aux trois vampires et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Stupide gamin.

 **OoOoO**

Il n'avait pas trop à réfléchir pour trouver le lieu de résidence du coven, bien que leurs odeurs saturaient l'air humide. Il savait qu'il avait été suivi mais cela lui importa peu, si il était attaqué, il pourrait très bien les maîtriser.

Il pénétra dans la maison dissimulée dans la forêt et se dirigea dans un coin où il avait une vue sur toutes les entrées et sur les vampires à l'intérieur. Il ressentait l'inquiétude mais ne la brisa pas pour autant, il envoya même un peu de peur pour ne pas qu'un seul s'approche. Il attendait que le coven soit complet. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait.

Il ne fut que quelques secondes avant que le coven soit complet, tous lui faisaient face, garder une distance de sécurité car prévenu qu'il n'était pas leur faible compagnon de route.

\- Quel est ton plan d'action. Ses yeux fixant le vampire au centre, se démarquant du reste, il était le chef.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement. Les yeux du blond se baissèrent. Son tuteur a été décidé car la jeune Elizabeth a besoin de soin médicaux et William Watson est médecin et pouvait donc lui produire les soins adéquat à domicile. Selon son dossier elle ne supporte plus les milieux hospitalier.

\- Donc vous compter les laisser la tuer. Ses yeux se déplaçant lentement sur tous les vampires pour aller se perdre au-delà d'une fenêtre, ses sens à l'affût.

\- Sans preuve la police n'interviendra pas, surtout que la famille Watson est une bonne amie de pratiquement tous les officiers dans la région.

\- Les lois humaines ne s'appliquent pas à nous. Sa voix claquait durement dans l'air.

\- Nous respectons leurs lois car elles ont été les nôtres et que nous vivons avec eux. Le chef parlait un peu plus fortement mais sa voix était toujours posée.

Pathétique.

\- Jasper, elle n'est pas des nôtres et tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons rien faire… elle est hors de notre portée. Une grande blonde parla alors qu'elle était à moitié caché par son compagnon Emmett.

\- Nôtre. Le gamin est peut-être des _vôtres_ mais en ce qui me concerne… ce n'est pas le cas. La voix était sèche et son regard se posa durement sur la petite vampire aux cheveux noirs qui se murait dans une tristesse perceptible.

\- Si vous ne compter rien faire, je me retire.

Le major s'en alla par la porte de derrière, son esprit était préoccupé, inutilement pensa-t-il, il se fichait de tuer tout le monde, il n'aurait qu'à les subir pendant quelques minutes avant que le silence ne fasse sa place dans la maison et il n'aurait qu'à déposer l'enfant devant l'hôpital et il s'en irait. Le gamin serait rassuré, l'enfant sauvé et le monde serait épargné de quelques humains vicieux et lui serait enfant rassasié pour un petit temps. Tout le monde était gagnant. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la maison des Watson.

\- Mec attend !

Il grogna vers l'intrus.

\- Tout doux ! Emmett rigola presque. J'ai peut-être une idée pour la gamine. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Mais j'ai besoin de Jasper pour ça.

 **OoOoO**

J'étais revenu par je ne sais quel miracle, je m'effondrais dans la neige respirant plus fort que nécessaire. Pendant tout ce temps où j'avais été piégé dans mon propre corps j'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer. Je criais à me déchirer les poumons, je marchais encore et encore dans le noir de ma conscience sans jamais trouver d'issue. Je pestais contre moi pendant tout ce temps, sans savoir si je pouvais communiquer avec le major si cela avait été possible et qu'il m'ait entendu il n'en montra rien, agissant comme toujours à sa guise. J'étais frustré, désespéré. Comment j'avais pu être aussi hors de contrôle. Je l'avais laissé prendre le contrôle. Même quand j'avais été sur la ligne voire même légèrement au-delà, jamais il n'était sortit, il était toujours là, silencieux dans sa cage.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir mec, tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse. Emmett se marrait à côté de moi.

Je me relevais doucement sans un mot, la honte se faufilant à travers mes veines. J'avais fait peur à ma famille. Ils avaient vu le monstre que j'étais. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, juste entraperçu dans les moments où l'odeur du sang humain me montait à la tête.

\- Je t'aime bien en mode major. Et il rigola à mes dépends, je le frappa durement, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Allez viens on va chasser.

\- Je croyais que tu avais un plan. Le ramenant au sujet principal.

\- Tu as besoin de chasser, tes yeux sont d'un noir. Il a exagéré un frisson. Tu voudrais pas faire peur à la petite _Eli-sa-beth_. Il se marrait clairement de moi mais je m'en fichais pour le moment, je préféré qu'Emmett continue à me voir comme Jasper et non un meurtrier sanguinaire.

 **OoOoO**

La chasse avait été plus longue que nécessaire à mon goût mais les animaux étaient rares avec la neige abondante qui était tombée, mais avec un peu de patience et d'effort nous avions trouver de quoi étancher notre soif même si pour cela il nous aura fallut nous éloigner de la péninsule.

Nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer, le matin se levait déjà lentement à travers les arbres et je pensais à la blonde sans défense piégée dans cette maison. Le plan d'Emmett était simple et un peu irréaliste. Il m'avait apprit qu'avec Rose il surveillait de temps à autres Jenna Watson lors de ses rares sorties et quand ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller jouer la comédie au lycée.

Ils soupçonnaient que le mari violentait sa femme, mais ils ont observé que l'homme était rarement présent dans le foyer à cause de ses fonctions à l'hôpital et lorsqu'il était à la maison, celle-ci était clairement sous tension mais il ne leva jamais la main, ses remarques étaient des fois acerbe et menaçante mais il n'a jamais été au bout car la femme montrait une dévotion soumise. Cela avait écœuré Rose. La mettant dans tous ses états mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il faudrait que Jenna Watson se défasse de l'emprise de son mari d'elle-même.

Emmett m'a dit par la suite que même si nous ne pouvions pas agir directement, nous pouvions exploiter les émotions de la femme et la faire partir de la maison en emmenant Élisabeth dans son sillage.

La matinée était bien avancée quand nous sommes arrivés devant la maison des Watson, le coffre d'une des voitures était ouverte avec des bagages à l'intérieur la porte de la maison était légèrement ouverte, mais ce qui nous fit bouger rapidement à l'intérieur fut les cris provenant à l'étage. Nous étions rapidement à l'intérieur rapidement, Emmett me devançait et arriva en premier dans la pièce. Une colère inhumaine prit possession de son corps, me faisant trembler, m'obligeant à m'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je le vis foncer contre l'homme sur le sol qui rouait de coups la femme sous lui, je grognais, mais Emmett s'en occupait déjà l'épinglant contre le mur tellement fort que des fissures dans le mur.

\- Emmett la police s'en chargera. Sous la pression sur son cou l'homme s'était évanouie.

Je me déplaçais lentement dans la pièce, je retirais autant de douleur de la femme brisée sur le sol. Mais mon regard se perdit sur une masse alanguie sur le sol. Élisabeth. Je vis rouge alors que je me dirigeais vers elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la retournant, son corps était tourner face contre le sol, la chute avait due être violente, des contusions commençaient à apparaître sur son corps meurtri.

\- Mec, calme toi, elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

Je la regardais, elle semblait endormie mais son corps était tout sauf reposé, il était faible et ses os pouvaient presque transpercer sa peau maladive. Elle avait perdue les rondeurs de son visage qui l'avait rendue si attirante à mes yeux. Son visage était émacié et grisâtre des lourdes cernes sous les yeux et les lèvres sans teinte étaient gercées. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et cassant, il faudrait sûrement les couper ais-je pensé tristement. Malgré son état pitoyable je la trouvais tout de même attrayante. Je respirais fortement me figeant à l'odeur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'origine de mon effroi. Elle saignait là où les perfusions avaient due être posées. Ce n'était pas assez important pour mettre sa vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était mais… il y avait deux vampires dans la pièce, heureusement Emmett était trop énervé contre l'humain inconscient. Je respirais la maison, libéré de son enveloppe de chaire, l'odeur était encore plus forte. Je pris fébrilement son poignet et l'amena à mon visage…

\- Merde elle fait un arrêt ! Jasper ! Calme toi mec, il faut appeler une ambulance. Me cria-t-il tout en essayant de faire un massage cardiaque. Il se concentrait pour ne rien briser plus que nécessaire

Je repris vaguement mes esprits.

\- Pas le temps. Répondis-je en enroulant le corps inerte dans les couvertures étalées sur le sol. Le froid était mordant dehors.

\- Et tu veux qu'on court à travers la ville jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il ricana en réponse.

\- La voiture dans l'allée est déverrouillée et le moteur est en marche. Dis-je essayant de garder mon calme. Le tuer maintenant pour sa bêtise n'aiderait pas et Rose me le ferait payer. Je le vis acquiescer.

\- Et lui qu'est ce qu'on en fait. Ses yeux regardait en direction de « l'homme » inconscient dans un coin de la chambre. Quoique dise Carlisle… cet homme ne mérite pas de s'en sortir.. ses amis dans la police l'aideront. Sa voix était rempli du dégoût évident, il se leva prenant la femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

Je suivis son geste, nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement dans la voiture installant Jenna à l'arrière. J'abaissais le siège passager pour qu'Emmett puisse y mettre Élisabeth.

\- Dépêche toi Emmett. Je le pressais alors que je montais dans la voiture. Il vint à la fenêtre.

\- Vas-y… je te rejoins

\- Emmett..

\- Dépêche toi d'aller à l'hôpital. Dépêche toi !

Incertain je sortis de l'allée laissant Emmett derrière moi, alors que je regardais dans le rétroviseur je le vis avec son téléphone et entrer dans la maison. Je roulais au-delà de toutes les limitations de vitesse et arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital, Carlisle était déjà à l'entrée, quand il me vit au volant de la voiture il me regardait avec méfiance mais avec une confiance sous-jacente. Je l'appelais en sortant du véhicule en même temps une ambulance arriva suivi de près par une véhicule de police. Je ne fis pas attention et lui dis de prendre Jenna Watson à l'arrière. La curiosité était présente autant dans ses yeux que dans ses émotions, mais je n'avais pas le temps de tout expliquer.

Jenna Watson et Élisabeth ont été admises à l'hôpital.

 **OoOoO**

J'étais adossé contre un mur dans le hall d'entrée quand je vis tout le reste de la fratrie arriver. Emmett inclus. Nous nous regardions longuement, je vérifiais ses yeux, toujours aussi dorés, aucune culpabilité, juste un léger contentement.

\- Jasper ? M'appela Rose lentement. Je la regardais, elle semblait soulager. Où étais-tu ? Tu ne sauras jamais ce que cet imbécile d'Edward a fait. Elle murmurait dangereusement en jetant un regard noir au dit garçon.

Je ne lui répondis pas car Carlisle venait de sortir de la salle réservée aux urgences, je ne l'avait pas vu après qu'il est pris donné les instructions pour la prise en charges des deux femmes.

\- Carlisle qu'est ce que l'humaine a dit ? Nous allons devoir partir, encore ? Devons-nous l'éliminer ? Rosalie faisait fuser les questions, la tension prenant possession de tout son corps.

\- Rosalie. Edward grognait lourdement, certainement aux pensées meurtrières de notre sœur.

Nous ne pouvions continuer car l'attention de Rosalie était diriger ailleurs, nous tournâmes la tête comme une seule personne vers l'humain. Isabella Swan.

\- Je peux te parler Edward ?

Rosalie jetait toujours un regard noir à l'humaine, Emmett l'a pris pour la taille pour l'amener dehors.

\- Jasper, suis-moi s'il te plaît.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans son bureau, il m'invita à m'asseoir, je ne le fis pas j'avais besoin d'être debout et je ne voulais qu'une chose mais je n'aurais pas droit à l'information tant que je ne m'expliquais pas.

\- S'il te plaît Carlisle je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt avec lui mais… ne me demande pas. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va.

Carlisle me regardait longuement, sa curiosité n'était pas comblée et le seul vice qui pouvait lui être entaché était peut être sa seule soif de connaissance. Il était trop curieux parfois, mais toujours de bon conseil je l'admirais sur ce point, il semblait toujours savoir où aller.

\- Bien. Les choses viendront en leur temps je suppose. Il soupira lourdement en me regardant.

\- Sommes-nous arriver à temps ?

\- Sa tante va aussi bien qu'elle puisse l'être, elle a reprit conscience quelques minutes après avoir été admise. Elle est incohérente mais c'est normal, elle a des côtes cassées et le massage salvateur d'Emmett la sauvé mais a fait des dégâts sur sa cage cage thoracique. Elle a bien été prise en charge et je pense qu'elle est en salle de réveille maintenant.

\- Et Élisabeth ? Elle était tout aussi mal en point. Et je me souvenais de ce que j'avais entendu lorsque le major avait le contrôle de mon corps. Elle voulait mourir. Et un esprit qui ne se battait plus.. entraînait fatalement..

\- Elle es très mal en point. Bien qu'elle n'est pas été violenté physiquement les carences sont importantes. Elle est toujours dans le coma; elle sera sous perfusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, voire au-delà en fonction de son état. Sa voix était grave et inquiétante.

\- Es-tu optimiste ? Je lui ai demandé, Carlisle se trompait rarement avec son expérience.

\- Son coeur est fragile, je m'étonne qu'il bat encore. Le manque flagrant d'alimentation, elle a une carence importance de vitamines et elle est déshydraté… si elle passe les deux prochains jours… le temps que les perfusions face leur effet et que la grande partie des toxines soient éliminées… ses jours seront hors de danger mais j'ai des doutes sur un potentiel réveil. L'esprit humain est toujours un mystère.

\- Quelle chambre ?

\- Jasper.. Il soupira en me regardant.

\- Quelle. Chambre Carlisle.

\- 205.

J'arrivais dans la chambre, un bip irrégulier et assourdissant emplissait la pièce. Elle était allongée encore une fois dans un lit reliée à des perfusions. Je pris une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et m'assis au pied du lit mes yeux ne quittant jamais l'humaine dans le lit.

Elle était sauvée.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours ont passés lentement, je ne pouvais pas rester avec Élisabeth toute la journée malheureusement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je restais à son chevet, j'avais fais mon « devoir » elle était sauve et Emmett avait donné une leçon à William comme il disait et Jenna était sur la voie de la guérison. Pourtant, tous les jours je restais là, parfois je ramenais un livre, d'autre je la regardais juste. Son état ne s'améliorait et je dépérissais à la mauvaise nouvelle.

Alice avait tenté de me réconforter mais ses tentatives finissaient toujours de la même façon. Les rares fois où j'étais à la maison, elle s'approchait lentement de moi, son regard n'était plus aussi triste, et au fil des jours ils retrouvaient leur étincelle. Je ne la questionnais pas. Elle m'enlaçait par derrière ses mains glissant du haut de ma poitrine jusque sous mon vêtement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher mes peau j'attrapais ses mains et les écartaient.

\- Alice. Je soupirais, la réprimandant.

\- Laisse moi t'aider.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur ses mains.

\- Je dois y aller.

Et je fuyais. Le major aurait honte de moi, je fuyais une femme. Je me retrouvais toujours au même endroit : l'hôpital, chambre 205. il faisait nuit, les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps et ne commerceraient pas avant quelques petites heures. Je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai amadoué la secrétaire, lui envoyant un peu de somnolence et je passais sans heurte et je me glissais dans la chambre. Si quelqu'un entrait, je me glisserais par la fenêtre.

Je m'assis comme à l'accoutumé sur ma chaise qui avait depuis un moment quitté le pied du lit pour être plus près du corps allongé. Je regardais son visage paisible mais légèrement bleuis par les contusions puis mes yeux regardèrent sa main pâle posée délicatement sur les couvertures rugueuses. Ma main se rapprochait lentement de la sienne. Le contact était étrange, je l'avais eu dans mes bras mais la préoccupation m'avait empêché de m'y attarder. Mon pousse passait paresseusement sur le dos de sa main, mes yeux se posant sur les siens cl… ouverts ? Je me redressais.

\- Élisabeth ?

\- Na..Nath..a..na..ël… Elle soupira douloureusement avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

J'étais heureux. Triste. Confus. Perdu. Et en colère. Qui était Nathanaël ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je faisais face à mes propres émotions.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre assez long je trouve. qu'en avez vous pensé ? S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **J'ai assez galéré comme j'ai introduit le "pdv" du Major, je l'avais commencé à la première personne mais je n'y arrivais pas je ne trouvais pas ça "juste" j'espère avoir réussi.**

 **Je ne posterai pas avant mi-mai en vu de ma période d'examen. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise ou de bonne vacance.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **Arawang**


	9. Chapter 8 Hésiter

**La pause post-exam est terminée je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre**

 **Merci pour les reviews ainsi que les encouragements**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Hésiter**

Au cours de ma courte existence je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à la mort. Elle avait toujours été une idée abstraite pour moi, certains la voyaient comme une personne encapuchonnée dans un habit sinistre coloré de noir d'autres comme une étreinte glacée qui venait se glisser contre nous lors de notre dernier souffle. J'avais écouté, cependant, la mort resta toujours quelque chose que je ne pouvais cerner, jamais atteindre. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas l'avoir croisé, elle avait emporté les seuls aïeules qui auraient pu m'être précieux. Je n'avais jamais eu à connaître la douleur du deuil. Je n'avais jamais eu la prétention de le comprendre, mais j'ai toujours été une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait se poser.

Puis, j'ai compris. C'était une voleuse à la fois bienfaitrice et malfaisante. Une main réconfortante malgré sa froideur mortelle si apaisante que même les vivants pouvaient la supplier de les prendre. Je l'avais fait. Je n'avais pas supporté la perte de ceux que j'avais aimé de toute mon âme mais elle m'avait abandonné, laissé seule dans cet endroit en feu.

Je n'avais pas eu le droit à une mort rapide.. je pouvais encore sentir la fumée se faufiler dans mes poumons alors que je criais devant les corps immobiles de mes parents. Elle avait été là, tel un démon qui regardait ses méfaits avec délice. Je me souviens d'avoir frappé contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, le sang tâchant le verre, personne ne semblait m'entendre. Elle était là, dehors regardant son œuvre avec un doux sourire sur son visage blanc. Je suppliais, mendiant la mort. J'avais tellement peur, Nathanaël était inconscient près de moi, une plaie béante dans le ventre, le visage meurtri. La seule chose qui me donnait encore de la force était sa respiration sifflante. Ma vision avait finit par se troubler, mes yeux toujours posés sur la silhouette féminine de la mort, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir clairement ses yeux, juste deux tâches lumineuses et prédatrices dans la pénombre. Une douleur fulgurante.

J'ai été retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, plus morte que vivante. Le corps de mon frère recouvrant le mien. Il m'avait protégé.

Depuis mon jeune âge, j'avais toujours vu des choses, des objets perdu, mêmes des animaux… mais en aucun cas des personnes… et surtout pas la manière dont elles étaient mortes. Alors, quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, lorsque j'ai vu toutes ces personnes étranges autour de moi, j'ai été assaillie… parfois c'était relativement serein, dans le calme de leur lit de mort, elles étaient parties dans leur sommeil… mais d'autres fois… je frissonnais. Leurs yeux morts étaient la fenêtre de leur jour funeste et je n'arrivais plus à distinguer la réalité de ces apparitions.

Folle. J'étais restée longtemps à l'hôpital… mais plus je restais plus je commençais à perdre mes esprits. Je voyais des visages déchiquetés par la mort, des images vacillantes entre une visage plein de rondeurs et décharné. De ce fait j'avais été abrutie par les médicaments mais les morts persistaient à être devant mes yeux malades je ne trouvais aucun réconfort dans leurs visages pâles, ce n'était pas eux que je voulais voir.

Petite j'avais peur de ma particularité, bien qu'assez inoffensive à l'époque, je pouvais voir des animaux errants, des bâtisses d'une époque révolue remplacée par d'autre. C'était comme si je vivais entre deux mondes qui se superposaient devant mes yeux d'enfant. Cependant, très vite j'avais compris que personne ne voyait les mêmes chose que moi. Mais je souviendrais toujours de l'étreinte de ma mère alors que j'étais en larme. De ses lèvres sur mes yeux clos et trempés. De ses doigts traçant les courbes rondes de mon visage humide.

 _« Ma précieuse petite fille »_

 _« N'ai pas peur de ce que tu vois Ellie, vois la chance que tu as de pouvoir voir le monde dans sa beauté d'antan »_

Après ses doux murmures, je pouvais toujours la sentir resserrer son étreinte autour de mon corps légèrement tremblant comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne j'avais toujours été traité comme une petite chose fragile. Toujours choyée comme une pierre précieuse. Toujours regardé comme une petite poupée de cire prête à se fissurer. Je n'avais pas été préparé pour ce monde sombre. Je pouvais clairement voir dans mon esprit une jolie poupée de porcelaine, de loin elle semblait être parfaite, mais plus on se rapprochait plus des fissures étaient apparentes sur son visage autrefois lisse. Les médicaments. Les séances de thérapie. La pitié. Le dégoût. Semblable à cette poupée je m'étais brisée à leurs contacts.

Rien n'avait réellement changé, je pouvais toujours voir toutes ces choses… la seule chose… je ne voyais plus la beauté du monde. Tout était mort. Triste. Le pelage des animaux ne semblaient plus être soyeux… je ne voyais plus de belles bâtisses imposantes et majestueuses mais des édifices en ruine… et maintenant tous ces visages…

Je sombrais encore plus profondément.

 **OoOoO**

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé, mon corps reprenait conscience, mes sens s'éveillaient lentement. Étais-je morte ? Je pliais lentement mes doigts et je sentis quelque chose de fin et ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans la masse granuleuse. Sable ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur ardente d'un soleil sur ma peau qui picotait à la vue des rayons. Soudain je n'étais plus prisonnière de mes propres pensées silencieuses, je pouvais entendre des oiseaux au loin. Je pouvais sentir un va et vient assez régulier s'abattre sur mes jambes étendues et une odeur salée flottait doucement. Mer ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux, les couvrant rapidement d'une main, la lumière solaire m'aveuglant. Une plage ? Je tournais lentement la tête vers la gauche et me figeais. La main qui me protégeait alors du soleil se déplaça doucement pour entrer en contact avec une surface lisse et moelleuse.

\- Suis-je morte ? J'ai demandé à la fois fébrile et… soulagée ? Oui, j'étais soulagée…

\- Pas encore.

Allongé à mes côtés, comme nous l'avions toujours fait, mon frère me fixait avec une regard voilé et un sourire triste. Une image me revint, celle où nous étions dans ma chambre.

\- Pas encore ? J'ai répété confuse.

\- Oui. Tu es entre les deux.

\- Entre les deux. J'ai répété plus à moi-même que pour me faire entendre.

\- C'est à toi de décider.

\- Décider ? Le choix est tout décidé.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Son visage se tordait dans la douleur.

\- Je n'ai rien à quoi me rattacher.. là-bas… tout ce que j'ai c'est maman, papa et toi.

\- Ou peut-être que si et que tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé.

\- Je… je veux juste être avec vous.

\- Toujours aussi têtue soeurette. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur son visage fatigué mais il n'a jamais atteint ses yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus être seule.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous même cette conversation, je suis censée mourir à petit feu… je n'ai pas à avoir le choix. Ais-je dis un peu plus fortement que nécessaire. Mon bras tombant sur mon visage.

\- Tu as été sauvé Élisabeth. Il m'a répondu brutalement, je pouvais sentir son corps se lever. Je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui, peur qu'il disparaisse.

Je me sentais nostalgique en sentant son corps contre le mien. Je sentais sa poitrine bouger au même rythme que la mienne. Je sentais sa grande main se poser sur ma tête, caressant mes cheveux au passage. Je me suis sentie triste, je savais ce qu'il voulait lui, mon frère, eux, mes parents… ils voulaient que je vive. Autant que je puisse. Mais je ne serais jamais tranquille… je ne serais jamais normale… je vivrais hantée et seule. Si j'y retournais je ne pourrais plus le toucher, me blottir contre lui et me sentir aimé. Je verrai tous les jours son souvenir me faire face aussi truqué qu'était ma réalité. Il semblerait réel mais quand j'avancerai une main pour le toucher… je ne rencontrerai que du vide. Froid et pesant. Mais si je restais… si je mourrai… alors je pourrais rester ainsi… Blottie dans les bras qui m'ont toujours aimé, les siens, mon frère, les leurs, mes parents.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je pleurais fortement contre lui, je pouvais sentir ses bras se resserrer contre ma taille.

\- Réfléchis-y. Tu as encore un peu de temps. Quoique tu décides je serais là. M'a-t-il dit lentement, ses mots devenant de plus en plus faible, puis le vide.

Il n'était plus là.

J'étais de nouveau seule.

Je m'effondrais dans le sable chaud.

Je m'assis sur le sable, les jambes repliées contre mon corps, la tête posée sur mes genoux, je fixais l'horizon. Pourquoi insistait-il autant. Je n'étais clairement pas destinée à vivre. Je soupirais longuement. J'étais destinée à mourir lentement, piégée dans la douleur de mon propre esprit, le corps envahi par des flammes dévastatrices. À quoi bon vivre une vie où il n'y a rien à vivre. À quoi bon vivre dans une vie où la peur est omniprésente. À quoi bon… vivre simplement.

Je laissais le haut de mon corps s'effondrer sur le sable les bras écartées en étoiles, les paumes ouvertes au ciel. Je fermais les yeux. À quoi bon.

Je sombrais

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque je repris conscience, je me sentis étrange. J'avais mal à la tête. Mon corps me faisais souffrir comme si j'étais tombée d'une hauteur. Mes bras étaient étendu le long de mon corps. J'avais froid. Était-ce la nuit ? Je n'entendais plus le bruit des vagues, le son apaisant de l'eau était remplacé par un bruit régulier et irritant.

 _Nathanaël ?_

Je sentis une main dans la mienne. Elle était froide mais la caresse était douce.

 _Est-ce la mort ?_

Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou autour de moi. Malgré ma vision brouillée je distinguais les contours d'une pièce. Je n'étais plus sur la plage. Je pouvais toujours sentir ma main dans l'étau d'une autre, une caresse sur le dos de ma main. Difficilement je fixais la silhouette assise à côté de moi. Longue et svelte. Des cheveux mi-longs blonds.

 _Nathanaël ?_

J'avais mal. Respirer me semblait un supplice. J'avais froid. Est-ce le dernier palier avant la mort définitive ?

\- Na..Nath..a..na..ël ? Appelais-je douloureusement, son nom finissant dans un soupir.

Je sombrais une nouvelle fois.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque j'émergeai de nouveau je pris une grande respiration, remplissant mes poumons d'un air salvateur. J'étais de nouveau sur la plage, le soleil toujours haut dans le ciel.

Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée dans cette chambre, était-ce un rêve ? Qui était cet homme à mon chevet...

Ce n'était pas mon frère.

Mais il y avait définitivement une personne qui me veillait.

 _« Qui es-tu. »_

Je me souvins de ses yeux… un doré sombre. Alors que le bleu des miens entrèrent en contact avec les yeux, je vis un regard se superposer sur le sien, il était plus dur et noir. Ses traits pourtant identiques semblaient différents du fait de sa mâchoire serrée. Alors que le premier visage était relâché dans la réflexion, l'autre était sculpté dans la dureté, dégageant une puissante autorité. Je frissonnais.

 _« Qui es-tu. »_

Pourquoi me sentais-je attirée par cette silhouette étrange qui se dédoublait sous mon regard brumeux. Alors que le corps que je supposais réel se courbait lorsque mon nom franchit ses lèvres, l'autre corps resta inflexible, le dos droit, les mains derrière le dos, le visage toujours immobile.

 _« Qui es-tu. »_

Avant que je ne sombre je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer les petits points en croissant de lune parsemer sa peau. Alors que sur l'un des corps ils prenaient la couleur de l'argent comme de l'acier fondu, sur l'autre, les marques semblaient éternellement fraîches suintant d'un liquide épais et sombre. Le point commun ? Ils en étaient tous les deux autant recouvert l'un que l'autre. .

 _« Qui es-tu. »_

Le connaissais-je ? M'a-t-il appelé par mon prénom ? Plus personne ne le faisait. Il était devenu comme un tabou qui déchaînerait les enfers. Sa voix semblait m'appeler, tentant de me maintenir hors de l'eau mais les ténèbres semblaient plus forte que cette voix.

 _« Qui es-tu. »_

Et ses yeux hantés...

 **OoOoO**

\- Tu t'es décidée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je. _Des yeux ocres et noirs s'imposèrent à mo_ i.

\- Ellie. Mon frère soupira d'agacement. Ta tête de mule te perdra. Sa main s'abattit dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant sauvagement.

\- Nath ! Je tentais de riposter.

\- Ellie !

Nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol assez durement, nous nous regardâmes un moment faussement contrarié avant de rire aux éclats avant de tomber à nouveau dans le silence.

\- Tu es censé me convaincre d'y retourner et tu fais tout l'inverse. Je soupirais, roulant sur le côté.

\- J'en profite. Il a répondu simplement. Fais-le aussi et retournes-y. Il me regarda sérieusement.

\- J'ai tellement peur. Je serais seule. J'étais obstinée.. _des yeux ocres et noirs_.

\- À l'hôpital.. j'ai vu ce gars… Sa voix était un peu bourru, il détourna les yeux.

 _Ce gars.._

\- .. il semblait s'inquiéter pour toi.. Il vient tous les jours. Il est un peu glauque mais..

Je le regardais longuement.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? Je marmonnais, gênée… qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Il a sauvé ma petite sœur… il ne peut qu'avoir mon approbation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire Nath.. Je commençais à m'énerver… Je suis pas un objet qu'on passe de main en main ! Je criais plus que je ne parlais, je me suis relevée dans le processus.

\- T'énerve pas. Il soupira. Peut-être que c'est la personne qui pourra te sauver de cette solitude qui t'effraie tant.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage. Je le taquinais, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je n'avais jamais été seule… Nath et moi étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il était rare de voir l'un sans l'autre, certes nous avions des amis et des centres d'intérêts différents mais au final, à la fin de la journée cela serait toujours nous deux.

\- J'ai le temps. Sa voix était grave.

\- Nath..

\- Tu dois vivre Ellie. Il me prit durement par les épaules me secouant légèrement.

\- Et si je ne le veux pas… Je pleurais, m'effondrant sur lui.

\- Tu dois vivre Ellie. Secousse. Tu dois vivre Ellie. Secousse.

Je me sentais mal.

\- Tu dois..

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je tombais à genoux, entraînant Nath dans ma chute.

\- Ellie ! Ellie !

Je perdais peu à peu conscience, la voix de mon frère se fit lointaine, je ne discernais presque plus ses contours. Ma dernière pensée cohérente fut ces yeux… ils étaient si triste… semblables aux mieux ils en avaient trop vu et cette douleur… profonde et constante… J'aurai… j'aurai aimé…

 **OoOoO**

Les « bip » caractéristiques se firent de plus en plus espacés jusqu'à être réduit en une ligne assourdissante.

\- Élisabeth ?! Un jeune homme était perché sur le corps inerte.

\- Jasper écarte toi ! Un autre pénétra dans la pièce suivie de deux infirmières. Défibrillateur !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un moment, toutes les personnes dans la pièce retenaient leur respiration. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur la machine mais aucune variation n'apparut.

L'homme plus âgé posa ses yeux dorés sur celui de son fils adoptif. Ils étaient noirs et durs. Il le sentit désolé et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule alors qu'il constatait l'heure du décès. Les machines et les perfusions furent lentement retirées. La pièce se vida lentement, ne laissant que les deux vampires dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper..

\- Non.

\- Jasper..

\- Si tu avais accepté de faire quelque chose elle n'en serait pas là. Sors.

\- Mon…

\- Sors !

\- Je te laisse quelques minutes.. on doit l'emmener… L'homme ne put continuer sous le regard du garçon qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils.

Le médecin sortie de la chambre. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, examinant la scène étrange sous ses yeux. Jasper ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille mais elle semblait l'avoir marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'inquiéta des répercussions de sa perte.

Dans la chambre le silence était pesant, le corps alanguie de la jeune défunte hantait bruyamment la pièce. Jasper ne comprenais pas lui-même son comportement. Il ne connaissait d'elle que son nom, mais alors qu'il la regardait, la sentait il pouvait se sentir chez lui. Pas un endroit en particulier, juste un endroit réconfortant dans lequel il aurait pu être lui même. Lorsqu'elle s'était vaguement réveillée il avait pu voir ses yeux d'un bleu glacé qui lui rappelait celui d'un être cher. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre alors qu'elle le faisait se sentir chez lui, lui rappelant un temps passé qu'il regrettait… Il perdait encore. Toujours.

Jasper se pencha lentement sur le corps inerte et fatigué et posa longuement un baiser sur le front glacé.

Alors qu'il s'en allait dans un état second il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Un battement de coeur.

Une respiration difficile.

Elle avait décidé.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je n'ai jamais autant écrit de dialogue.**

 **J'espère revenir rapidement avec un nouveau chapitre qui abordera la rencontre officielle. Enfin. J'aime faire traîner les choses.**

 **AraHwang**


	10. Chapter 9 Regrets ?

**Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements**

 **tia63** **: merci pour ton commentaire :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.**

 **Angico : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la première partie du chapitre répondra à ton interrogation. ^^ Quand l'esprit ne suit plus le corps non plus voilà pourquoi dans le monde réel elle a fait une crise cardiaque. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Regrets ?**

 _J'aurai… j'aurai aimé…_

La douleur avait été tellement fulgurante que j'avais du fermer les yeux, essayant de me couper du monde. Je ne sentais plus Nath me secouer, je ne l'entendais plus… j'étais seule. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Tout était blanc et silencieux autour de moi, la lumière était presque aveuglante, mais je pouvais distinguer un chemin qui semblait se poursuivre au-delà de l'horizon.

 _Il ne te reste que peu de temps Ellie._

La voix de mon frère raisonna comme un écho, ne venant de nulle part en particulier.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, regardant ce qui m'entourait, rien, juste une immensité blanchâtre. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais voir une silhouette vaguement se détacher au loin mais elle se confondais presque dans la lumière blanche, elle était floue… elle me faisait face, me fixant sûrement. Je baissais les yeux, me retournant vers le chemin lumineux.

Premier pas.

 _Je t'en supplie Ellie._

Deuxième pas.

 _J'arrive…_

Troisième pas.. Quatrième pas.. Cinquième… Sixième…

Alors que je tendais à disparaître dans l'horizon blanc, accueilli par un repos tant désiré… Je vis une petite forme humaine passer rapidement devant mes yeux. Son corps et son visage n'étaient pas visible. Je ne saurai dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon.. mais la silhouette était celle d'un enfant. Je me suis arrêtée. Regardant cette ombre courir dans les bras d'une autre plus grande, la stature était celle d'un homme. Lorsque l'enfant entra en contact avec l'homme, je pouvais presque deviner qu'ils me regardaient, ils finirent par se détourner et disparaître.

Des yeux dorés et sombres s'imposèrent dans mon esprit.

J'entamais difficilement le huitième pas… le neuvième… je disparaissais lentement..

 _J'aurai.. j'aurai aimé… connaître son nom._

Dixième pas.

 _J'aurai.. j'aurai aimé… pourvoir le toucher._

Onzième pas.

 _J'aurai.. j'aurai aimé… voir un sourire._

Douz...

 _Élisabeth !? ~_

Je me suis arrêtée aux portes de mon paradis, me retournant rapidement, cette voix…

Et sans que je ne sache comment, ni pourquoi…

Je me suis mise à courir.

 **OoOoO**

La seule chose dont j'étais certaine : j'étais vivante.

\- Élisabeth ?

 _Cette voix…_

Devrais-je ouvrir les yeux ? Étais-je toujours à l'hôpital ? Certainement si j'étais entre la vie et la mort… A la place de répondre à l'inconnu j'ai serré fortement mes mains en poing, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau fatiguée. Je grimaçais à la douleur.

\- Élisabeth ? Peux-tu m'entendre ?

Une autre voix…

Je tentais de hocher la tête.

\- Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait ? La voix était calme et prévenante.. ce n'était pas William.

J'ai déglutie. Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir les yeux n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était juste « ouvrir » les yeux… j'allais revivre les mêmes événements qu'il y a un an.. ces visages… tous ces visages… des morts.

\- Elle a peur Carlisle. Je peux..

\- …Tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Je n'ai pas entendu le milieu de la conversation, ils parlaient trop bas pour que je puisse capter leurs mots. _J'ai tout à craindre_. J'ai répondu dans ma tête. En réponse j'ai gardé les yeux clos et les ai fermé plus fortement. Non je ne pouvais pas… pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie ? Pourquoi avais-je décidé… ces yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de vérifier comment tu vas Élisabeth, tu as fais un arrêt. Le dénommé Carlisle parlait lentement comme si il s'adressait à un enfant. J'ai été étonnement vexée.

\- Elle est vexée maintenant. La voix qui capta mon attention finit dans un rire bas et incrédule.

\- Élisabeth ton coeur s'est arrêté plusieurs minutes, il faut que je vérifie si il n'y a pas eu des lésions. Le médecin garda sa patience malgré ma non coopération.

J'étais curieuse.. j'étais prête à consentir mais… la peur était plus forte. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne toujours en poing, elle était engourdie, c'est sans effort qu'elle s'est dépliée pour reposer dans celle plus grande d'un des deux hommes. J'ai paniqué jusqu'à ce que le touché me semble familier, je me suis tout à coup sentie calme et en confiance. Le même tracé sur le dos de ma main.

 _Il était là ?_

Nathanaël semblait lui faire confiance…

Nath.. d'ailleurs où était-il ? Ne devrait-il pas être avec moi ? Être mes yeux sur l'extérieur ? Me dire si j'avais à craindre ou non ? Me protéger ? Malgré mes pensées paniques, je ne le ressentie pas vraiment… la main qui tenait la mienne m'en empêchait.

Pendant que je divaguais, j'entendis vaguement des pas s'éloigner et une porte se fermer. La main était toujours là.

\- Carlisle est partie régler certaines affaires te concernant. La voix douce brisa le silence. Où as-tu mal ?

Cela se voyait tant que ça ? Mon corps semblait avoir été roué de coups. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver si j'essayais au moins de parler, n'est ce pas ? Nathanaël m'a dit que cette personne m'avait sauvé de ce monstre… Je lui devais bien ça.. des remerciements pour cette... liberté précaire qu'il m'avait offert… n'est ce pas ? Je tentais de parler mais ma bouche était sèche et pâteuse, je toussais ma gorge me brûlait. Tellement surprise par la réaction que quelques mots étouffé pouvaient me faire j'ai ouvert les yeux. Tout n'était qu'un mélange de blanc, gris, une lumière artificielle, de pluie qui s'abat contre la fenêtre. Je retombais lourdement contre le coussin sans épaisseur.

Alors que je sentais la panique monter dans mes veines, elle fut vite remplacée par un calme sidérant. Mes yeux se déplacèrent prudemment vers la main qui enfermait la mienne. Je déglutie. Ma respiration avait elle du mal à s'apaiser, elle était rapide et bruyante, le calme qui s'infiltrait en moi avait du mal à prendre le dessus et me mettre dans un état de plénitude.

Je glissais mon regard sur un bras sculpté, les muscles était fins, une épaule forte et droite, un cou pâle et mince et ce visage qui m'avait hanté. Je devais les voir, juste une fois, être sûr.. Je pouvais entendre mon coeur tambouriner dans tout mon corps, le sang pulsait rapidement dans mes veines. Lorsque j'atteins ses yeux je me figeais. Ocre. Noir. Ocre.. Noir… Alors que les yeux clairs semblaient inquiets et douloureux… les yeux sombres étaient durs et affamés.

Sa main se retira lentement pour verser de l'eau dans un verre qu'il me tendit. La main tremblante je tentais de le prendre et de boire mais je me sentais fatiguée, mon corps était lourd. L'inconnu sauveur m'aida et je soupirais de soulagement, l'eau glacé atténua le feu et l'irritation dans ma gorge.

Je testais ma gorge. Elle ne me faisait plus autant mal mais la gêne était persistante.

\- Merci… Dis-je la voix cassée

Il m'a fixé quelques instants.

\- Il n'y a rien à remercier. Il m'a répondu dans un sourire triste.

J'ai voulu lui demander son nom mais mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Je tentais de lutter ma tête pleine de questions sans réponses. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé ? Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Pourquoi venait-il tous les jours me veiller ? Pourquoi… tellement de pourquoi...et aucune réponse.

\- Repose-toi, ton corps a besoin de repos...

Mes sens se fermèrent doucement.

\- … Élisabeth.

Sa voix était proche, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je tombais dans un sommeil dont j'espérais secrètement me réveiller rien que pour le voir. Étranges sentiments..

 **OoOoO**

Les jours ont lentement passé et je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Une infirmière passait presque toutes les heures vérifier les diverses machines et perfusions auxquelles j'étais reliée.. dont des calmants…

Un jour je m'étais réveillée et je fus surprise de ne pas sentir la présence réconfortante du garçon. Je n'avais pas vu Nathanaël depuis mon réveil aussi… je m'inquiétais. Malheureusement, j'avais baissé ma garde et je fus prise d'une panique folle lorsque je tombais sur des visages mutilés. Ils étaient si près… horribles… j'avais la nausée.

 _Au secours… ne regarde pas !_

Mon cris alerta deux infirmières, j'étais folle, en transe.. j'essayais de me dégager de tous les tubes auxquels mon corps était raccroché. Mes jambes étaient faibles, je suis tombée lourdement du lit, les draps me suivant dans le mouvement. Je voyais des mains dans mon champ de vision, étaient-elles réelles ? Je criais pour qu'on ne me touche pas. Je reculais du mieux que je pouvais sur le sol glacé et carrelé. Je suppliais pour qu'ils s'en aillent. J'étais terrifiée.

 _Au secours… allez vous en !_

Je criais sans discontinuer, balançant mes bras dans tous les sens, espérant qu'on ne pourrait pas m'attraper.

 _Partez… je vous en supplie !_

En tentant de me lever j'ai renversé une des nombreuses installations dans la chambre, je profitais de la confusion pour tenter de m'échapper en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je sautais de l'autre côté du lit tant bien que mal, me cognant dans le processus, je savais que l'une des deux femmes avaient appelé du renfort je devais partir. Vite. M'enfuir. Loin.

… _aide-moi…_

Alors que je sortais par la porte je fus attrapée violemment, je battais l'air avec mes jambes, mes bras étaient bloqués par des bras puissants. J'étais épuisée mais je ne pouvais pas y retournée… les hôpitaux étaient mon pire cauchemar.

 _Sauve-moi… je t'en prie…_

Un liquide s'écoula dans mes veines… mon sang se figea… mon corps ne devint plus qu'une poupée de chiffon… je sombrais… J'espérais ne plus me réveiller.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours ont défilés et je reçue la visite de Jenna, son visage étaient légèrement jaune à certains endroits. Je n'ai pas regardé ses yeux. La plupart du temps désormais je gardais les yeux fermés. J'étais droguée mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir tout ce qui m'entourait… j'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps… sans moyen de crier mon agonie.

Elle a prit de mes nouvelles, parla un peu.. toujours vague.. dans sa voix je pouvais dire qu'elle était triste. Au début je me suis demandée pourquoi elle venait me voir… William lui avait-il permis ? Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle ne le mentionna pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Jenna me dit que je devais encore rester quelques jours… j'ai gémis… les larmes bordant mes cils pour s'échouer sur mes joues. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle règle certaines affaires avant mon retour.. Son coeur était déchiré, même sans la regarder je pouvais le dire. Sa main tenait la mienne fermement, tremblante. Elle pleurait mais faisait en sorte que je ne le devine pas. Jenna m'a demandé si j'avais des questions… si elle savait… mais j'ai répondu par la négative, m'enfermant dans mon monde derrière mes yeux clos.

\- Je veux juste sortir d'ici…

\- Bientôt… Ellie-jolie. Elle m'a murmuré, posa un baiser sur mon front et est partie rapidement.

Je me suis figée au surnom, il remontait à un temps à la fois proche et lointain… il appartenait à une époque autre que celle-ci… Il avait été prononcé dans les doux matins et dans des bras réconfortants, il avait été murmuré dans les nuits fraîches des couchés par des bouches aimantes. Lorsque je l'ai entendu de la bouche au début il m'a semblé faux, il n'avait plus sa place dans ce présent… mais sa voix… ce baiser sur mon front. Je pleurais.

Les jours ont défilé.. et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Sa présence silencieuse me manquait, sa silhouette à la fenêtre me manquait… et lorsqu'il était là près de moi… les morts semblaient disparaître. Je ne voyais que lui. Mais depuis mon...excès de folie… il n'était pas revenue. J'étais droguée en permanence, les mains liées, prisonnière de moi-même… et il n'était pas là.

 **OoOoO**

\- Nous allons devoir rester quelques jours à la maison… le temps que certains papiers soient signés.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Jenna se poser sur moi, ses yeux faisant un va et vient entre moi et la route. Je n'ai pas répondu. Ma tête reposait contre le fenêtre froide de la voiture, la neige avait fondu. La maison… Je ne pouvais pas considérer cet endroit comme une maison. Comment me sentirais-je en retournant sur les lieux de mon enfer.. Comment allions-nous nous en sortir Jenna et moi ? Même si elle ne m'avait rien dit, je pouvais sentir la nervosité augmenté dans son corps alors que la distance entre nous et la « maison » diminuait.

Nous sommes arrivées silencieusement dans l'allée de garage. Nos yeux braqués sur la maison qui s'imposait devant nous. Personne ne nous attendait. Les fils de Jenna étaient chez des parents à ce que j'avais compris, j'étais neutre à cette information.. ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. William quant à lui personne ne m'en avait parlé, je ne m'en portais pas plus mal… mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet qui semblait être devenu tabou autour de moi.

Jenna m'aida à sortir de la voiture… j'avais eu le droit de sortir de cette prison mais mon corps était encore douloureux, l'immobilité constante m'avait marqué. Je me déplaçais difficilement seule.. j'avais une ordonnance plus longue que mon bras… des restrictions et des consignes à n'en plus finir. Je quittais une prison pour une autre.

Je me retrouvais dans le salon, mal à l'aise, Jenna était dans la cuisine me préparant un repas copieux.. je devais prendre du poids si je voulais aller mieux. Le voulais-je.

 _Élisabeth !?_

Avais-je vraiment sacrifié mon paradis pour cette voix ? Cet inconnu ? La seule chose que j'avais apprise dans mon enfermement c'était qu'il était le fils d'un médecin, un certain Carlisle Cullen.

Alors que Jenna posait un plateau de garniture devant moi je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait le médecin. Jenna posa ses yeux sur ma forme repliée et m'apprit que lui, sa femme est ses enfants adoptifs avaient emménagé il y a deux ans et qu'elle avait croisé le couple lors des soirées de charité pour l'hôpital. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux enfants, se rapportant à ce que lui disait ses fils : ils étaient très exclusifs, ne se mêlant pas aux autres jeunes mais tous correct.

\- Tu devrais manger.. Jenna m'a dit doucement, sa main sur la mienne, elle finit par se lever, ne s'attendant à aucune réponse de ma part.

Je regardais son dos, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la buanderie. Son comportement à mon égard était étrange. Plus doux. Maternelle. Bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais montrée hostile avec moi, j'avais compris qu'elle était sous l'emprise de son mari et elle ne m'ignorait pas mais… elle semblait me veiller de loin. Je n'avais pas demandé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'avais pas demandé comment je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi son corps était meurtri de vieux bleu et de coupes sèches. J'ai fais mon ignorante.

\- Elle prenait soin de toi pendant que…

Mon visage se tourna directement au soin de la voix qui s'éleva dans le silence dans lequel la pièce était tombée. Nathanaël. Je le regardais sévèrement. Où était-il quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui ? Où était-il !? Où était-il quand il savait ce que je voyais… quand j'étais bloquée à l'hôpital. Je l'ai ignoré, prenant un fruit coupé en morceau.

\- Même le loup le plus aliéné reprend conscience quand les siens sont en danger. Fit-il remarqué.

Je serrais les lèvres, m'empêchant de répliquer.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse. Son rire mourut lentement.

Je prenais tremblante le verre d'eau en face de moi. J'avalais difficilement, j'étais en colère.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là Ellie. J'avais des choses à faire.

Je le regardais vaguement mais jamais dans les yeux. Choses ?

\- Et ces… choses étaient plus importantes que ta petite sœur… J'ai murmuré en colère.

Je me suis levée dans un mouvement sec et rapide, la tête me tournait. Ma respiration était rapide.

\- Ellie…

\- Dégage. Va-t-en ! Je criais balançant ce qui me passait sous la main dans sa direction. J'étais tellement en colère que je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je lançais, que je criais comme une possédée, alertant Jenna.

\- Ellie ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

Jenna tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je voyais toujours mon frère devant moi. Je lui criais de s'en allé, que tout était de sa faute. Que j'aurai préféré mourir quand j'en avais encore l'occasion ! Qu' _il_ ne me fasse pas douter. Que j'aurai aimé ne jamais _le_ voir. Je m'effondrais en larme dans les bras blessés de Jenna.

Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours ont lentement coulés sur ma peau comme une goutte de pluie fainéante sur la fenêtre. Les journées étaient longues, les nuits interminables. Le sommeil ne venait jamais. Bien que Jenna avait fait en sorte de modifier sommairement la chambre qui devait être la mienne, je ne pouvais jamais fermer les yeux, donc, tous les soirs je descendais silencieusement dans le salon, m'installant fébrile sur la banquette près de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Je commençais à connaître par coeur chaque détails des maisons en face, je savais que le lampadaire sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue était défaillant, s'éteignant pendant cinq secondes avant de se rallumer pendant cinq autres secondes. Je savais que mon frère était là… toujours dans le coin de la pièce mais il ne parlait plus… je ne lui aurais pas répondu.

Un soir je ne me suis pas dirigée comme tous les autres dans le salon mais dans la salle de bain, je me retrouvais devant le miroir, j'avais refusé de me regardé depuis que j'étais réveillée. Après la disparition de ma famille j'errais dans un état second, je ne faisais pas attention à mon apparence, mais une beauté timide persistait malgré la tristesse. Je respirais profondément et rencontrais mon propre regard dans le miroir.

Mon visage rond était maigre et le teint maladif tendait à reprendre une couleur plus saine. De lourdes cernes reposaient sur mes yeux preuve de mes nuits sans repos. Mes yeux étaient ternes et fatigués, sans lueur, le bleu étincelant et froid laissait place à un bleu sombre et hanté. Mes lèvres roses n'étaient plus que des lignes sans couleurs et gercées. Mon cou était lui aussi sec, lui donnant une longueur effrayante. Des cheveux qui n'avaient plus rien avoir avec un blond polaire mais sales étaient secs et cassants, caressaient des épaules osseuses et reposaient sur une poitrine sans courbe. Ma silhouette n'avait plus de forme, mes hanches larges n'étaient faite de chaire mais d'os…

J'étais une morte vivante.

Je me suis effondrée.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie._

Quand tout mon corps me disait que j'étais morte.

 **OoOoO**

Un jour, j'ai décidé de me poser dans la cour arrière, face à une forêt verdoyante. Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, le mois d'avril était particulièrement humide. Je tournais en rond dans cette maison, Jenna avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'on puisse partir rapidement mais les choses s'étendaient et ne semblaient jamais avoir de fin. Je savais qu'elle tentait de rester forte pour nous deux, elle avait reprit des forces rapidement comparé à moi. J'avais décidé de faire un peu plus d'effort pour elle. Car selon mon traître de frère elle avait tenté de prendre soin de moi et de me sauver.

Mon frère… je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé, je l'ignorais toujours autant. Il essayait de temps en temps de me parler, s'excusant encore et encore, que je devais comprendre je ne sais quoi. Je m'étais découverte très rancunière.

Jenna avait fait en sorte que je puisse continuer l'école à la maison, pour que je ne prenne pas de retard sur ma scolarité et que je puisse continuer une fois que je serais complètement rétablie. Mes journées sont devenues une routine insupportable et sans saveur.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur le sol humide, mes cheveux abîmés entourant mon visage. Ils étaient trop long, mais rare était les personnes que je laissais toucher mes cheveux. Ma mère me les coupais toujours. Et bien que j'étais plus proche d'une certaine manière de Jenna… je n'avais pas le courage de lui demander de mes les couper, ou de le faire moi-même. Mes yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité nuageuse, une légère bruine se posait sur ma peau découverte.

\- Ellie ? Jenna m'appela de porte arrière.

Je ne me suis pas relevée, je tordais mon cou, plongeant encore plus ma tête dans l'humidité boueuse, pour la regarder. Je vis une ombre derrière elle. William ? Je me suis relevée alerte.

\- Tu as de la visite. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle a laissé la forme masculine la dépasser. Elle me semblait familière. Lui.

Je me suis relevée complètement, j'étais misérable en face du garçon. Mes vêtements étaient humides, me collant à la peau, boueuse à certains endroits. J'étais mal à l'aise. Lui était bien habillé malgré le style décontracté du sud. Je pouvais toujours voir un dédoublement de son corps. Me rendant confuse. Tandis qu'il essayait d'avoir une position décontracté, l'autre était toujours aussi rigide, la carrure droite, militaire.

\- Bonjour Élisabeth. Sa voix me prit de court.

Je relevais les yeux sur les siens. Ocres. Noirs.

\- Bonjour…

\- Désolé, Jasper Hale, ravie de te rencontrer. Un sourire éblouissant fleuri sur ses lèvres.

 _« Major »._

Je tentais de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. C'était étrange. C'était la première fois que j'entendais le second parler. N'étaient-ils pas une même et seule personne ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils le même nom ? Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage qui me hantait.

Je le regardais longuement, son sourire était toujours en place sur son visage marqué mais une retenue était perceptible. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas revue depuis… qu'il m'avait manqué alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom dès lors. Mais je n'ai rien dis enfin… avant que ma bouche ne parle sans mon accord.

\- Ça fait… longtemps… J'ai parlé lentement et bas, tellement que je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu mais il m'a répondu.

\- Ma famille avait besoin de moi. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Son sourire était doux et hésitant.

 _« Utilisé »_

\- Rien de grave, j'espère. J'ai demandé étrangement concernée. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé à une personne de mon âge depuis longtemps.

\- Le problème est réglé.

 _« Pour l'instant, gamin »._

La seconde voix me troublait, m'empêchant de me concentrer complètement sur l'homme me faisant face, je regardais toujours à travers lui, regardant le visage dur du « Major ».

\- Je suis content que tu sois sortie… mais tu sembles fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché, j'ai été surprise de sentir sa main tracer mes cernes.

 _« Affamé »._

Il retira sa main rapidement, et reprit une distance acceptable pour lui, il semblait être en conflit avec lui-même.

\- Je.. ! Ses yeux douloureux se posèrent sur moi. J'avais commencé une phrase que je ne savais pas comment finir. Que devrais-je lui dire. Je devais calmé son esprit.

\- Il commence à faire froid, tu devrais rentrer. Je vais y aller.

Je l'accompagnais à la porte de devant, en passant il a salué Jenna et s'est retourné pour me faire face.

\- Tu devrais dormir Élisabeth. Sa main se leva frôlant la peau fatiguée de mon visage. Il était toujours triste… mais je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le soulager.

 _« Faible »._

Il commença à partir, se dirigeant vers sa voiture, j'ai parlé fortement dans sa direction.

\- J'espère te revoir. J'ai tenté un sourire mais il était maladroit.

\- Au plaisir M'dame. Il baissa la tête dans un salut sa main prenant un chapeau imaginaire.

Alors qu'il partait une forme se détacha des deux autres. Une silhouette identique, elle me fixait, ses yeux n'étaient ni ocre, ni noir, mais d'un bleu balançant vers un gris orageux. Contrairement aux deux précédents sa peau n'était pas marqué de ponts d'argents. Il semblait venir d'un autre temps. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de la mode actuelle mais ressemblaient à un accoutrement rural d'une époque lointaine. La nouvelle forme refit le même geste que Jasper, salut de la tête et il disparu devant mes yeux troublés. La voiture était déjà au loin.

 _Qui est Jasper Hale ?_

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **Une rencontre brève (mas je trouvais le chapitre assez long) et maladroite. Le prochain est normalement plus centré sur les deux.**

 **J'ai l'impression de trop développé des fois, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 **AraHwang**


	11. Des nouvelles (not chapter)

**Note**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue absence… Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, les deux prochains chapitres sont basés sur beaucoup de dialogues et j'ai beaucoup de mal… tout ce que j'ai écris ne me convient pas pour le moment.

De plus la reprise des cours ne m'a laissé que peu de temps pour me poser et écrire (écrivant surtout le soir, une fois rentrée à la maison je n'ai juste pas envie de me remettre sur l'ordinateur) et j'étais dans une phase de déprime depuis septembre mais ça va un peu mieux. Donc je vais reprendre doucement mais sûrement le processus d'écriture.

Donc soyez patient pour ceux qui continuent à vouloir me lire. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ils me donnent du baume au coeur.

J'espère à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

 **AraHwang**


End file.
